The Truth Unbeknownst
by sadxautumnxsky
Summary: Everything Harry has ever known has been a lie. Suddenly friends become enemies and enemies become confidants. Everything in this world has been turned upside down. Q:What will happen when the truth kept from him so long is revealed? A: Anything can happe
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello! This is Katie, sadxautumnxsky, with her amazing HP story. It's a slasher/yaoi/not-girl-on-guy story. So I'm warning you now, beware if you're a homophobe! Oh, and Nina... I'll find some way to get the parts you missed to you :)

Anyway...This story takes place after the 5th book. HOWEVER Sirius did NOT die during the battle at the Ministry. There may be some other things that "did not happen". If this story freaks you out, then get over it. MEH!

Things you need to know:

"blah blah." talking to another person/being/thing

_"blah blah"_ a person thinking. Usually the person who the scene is focused on (usually Harry or Draco)...

PLEASE review and tell me whatever you think about it. I could give a crap less how many reviews I get, because I have enough people reading it already to make me happy and want to write more. Flame it if you want, I'll just bitch at you back for being an asshole... mwahahaha -cough- ANYWAY... ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry looked longingly out of the train compartment's window at all the parents waving goodbye to their children. His deepest yearning was for a true family that would love him. He knew that Sirius loved him, but he only saw Sirius every other month, due to the Order. He looked away from the window. Seeing others happy only made him feel more depressed.

He sighed and laid his head on the back of the seat.

"_I just want it all to end. I'm a pathetic false idol who no one cares about. My friends have abandoned me. Sirius is never around. I'm just so fucking pathetic. I can't even kill myself without chickening out! It would have been better if I had just let Voldemort kill me in the Ministry."_

Harry sighed again and looked back out the window.

"HARRY! How are you doing mate?" Ron said as he opened the door to the compartment, "I haven't seen you all summer! What's new?"

Harry heard an exasperated sigh from behind Ron.

"Ronald, would you do me a favor and remove your stupid arse from the door so I can get inside!" Hermione said as she shoved Ron out of the doorway.

She walked over and sat next to Harry. She smiled at him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"So, Harry how was your summer?

He looked over at her with a frown, "How do you think it was Herms? I spent all of it with the Dursleys, neither of you wrote to me, I didn't get to see Sirius, my birthday was forgotten again, and Hedwig died."

Hermione looked at him with horror written on her face, "How did she die? She was young for an owl!"

"Dudley wanted to see if she could out fly a bullet."

"And you didn't stop him?"

Harry glared at her, "No Hermione, I just stood there and watched as he put shot after shot into her. OF COURSE I _tried_ to stop him, but when Dudley's goons knocked me unconscious I wasn't much help."

"Oh Harry," she cried as she threw her arms around him in an attempt of comfort, "why didn't you tell me? You should have sent a…"

Harry threw her arms off, "I should have sent a what! A letter! Oh yes, I should have, but wait, I couldn't. Hmm, I wonder why. Maybe it's because Hedwig is FUCKING DEAD!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Harry, just because Hedwig died doesn't mean you should be mean to us, and you have no right to complain about the Dursleys. You're just overreacting like normal. That's why people can't stand to be around you."

Harry stood up and stormed out of the compartment slamming the door behind him. Ron sat in the seat across from Hermione. He gave her a look of shock.

"Why would Harry suddenly get so mad at us? It's not our fault Hedwig died."

* * *

Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise. 

"You're planning to do what?"

Blaise smirked, "You heard me. I'm not repeating myself."

Draco shook his head, "Are you really sure that you want to go through with this?"

Blaise jumped onto the seat, "Many years ago, I rode this train for the first time. Not once has one ever before preformed a feat so bold and daring! I will be the first! I will be remembered. I-"

"Have nothing on except a trench coat and are flashing me every time you move!" Draco said trying to hide his eyes.

"HAH! You just don't have any appreciation for the male genitalia!" Blaise shouted as he jumped down.

Blaise walked to the compartment door and looked out the window. He turned around and bowed to Draco.

"Wish me luck good friend, for I may not live through this," he walked up to Draco, "If I do die, tell my boyfriend that he wasn't really my first… his brother was."

Draco rolled his eyes and watched as Blaise ripped off the trench coat to reveal a painted 'S' on his chest.

Draco sighed and stood up, "Hold up mate, I have to see this."

Blaise opened the door and stepped out. Draco followed him and stood in the doorway.

Blaise looked at Draco and smirked, "Those seventh years are going to be pissed they didn't think of this first."

He turned to the long empty corridor, took a breath, then took off in a sprint screaming, "RUN RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! TRY TO CATCH ME, I'M NAKED, MAN!"

Draco watched in amusement as door after door flew open and heads popped out just in time to see a nude blur whiz by. He smirked and started following the path of unclothed wonder.

_"I'd better follow the idiot and make sure he doesn't run into any prefects."_

_

* * *

_

Harry sighed as he walked down the corridor.

_"What's wrong with me? Why do I get so short tempered around my friends? Did they change… or did I?"_

Harry didn't get to finish his mental debate because he was suddenly bowled over by the streaking blur.

"What the hell was that?" Harry said out loud in amazement.

"That would be Blaise getting his retarded arse in trouble beyond all reason," said a deep voice.

Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing over him holding out his hand. He looked suspiciously at the blond haired boy, but then slowly took his hand. Draco smiled helped Harry stand up.

"Umm… hey Malfoy."

"You can call me Draco."

Harry gave Draco an apprehensive look, "Why? I usually call you Malfoy and you call me Potter."

"Yea, I know. It's just… I'm… I'm fucking tired of this rivalry. You're not a bad person. I am. I was the one who was being a fuckhead. You see, I was thinking about things this summer and… well… I'm sorry."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"_You_? You're sorry? Is this some trick to humiliate me? I mean, we've been at each other's throat's for years! Now, you suddenly want to be comrades? Is this a trap or something?"

"No Harry. It isn't. I'm just sick of this. I'd rather be friends than enemies."

Harry thought for a moment, and then slowly extended his hand out to Draco.

"Friends then?"

Draco smiled and shook Harry's hand.

"Friends."

Harry smiled slightly at Draco, "What are you doing out here?"

Draco laughed, "Well, I'm trying to follow Blaise and stop him before he reaches the prefects. Would you care to walk with me?"

Harry shrugged and started walking alongside Draco.

"So tell me Harry, what were _you_ doing outside your compartment?"

Harry's stomach dropped, "I had an argument with my friends… well I'm not even sure if I can call them my friends. So much shit has happened over the summer. I've... just… changed."

Draco gave Harry a sympathetic look, "What happened to make the summer so terrible?"

Harry threw his arms in the air, "EVERYTHING! Every fucking thing! I had to spend all of it with my horrid relatives, not one of my friends sent me a letter, no one remembered my sixteenth birthday, and to top it all off, Hedwig was killed!"

"I'm really sorry about your owl. She seemed really sweet."

Harry nodded. "She was the greatest owl ever."

"I'm sorry that you had to stay with your relatives. I also know what it's like to have someone forget your birthday. In fact, I think that this is the third year in a row my mother's forgotten. And your friends… fuck them! They're jerkoffs anyway. Weasley is too stubborn and short tempered for his own good, and Granger too annoying and smart. She also needs to learn how to use a flat iron. I'm a guy and I even know how one works!"

Harry smiled and laughed. "I suppose. Tell me though, what really made you decide to be all nice?"

"Well, I'll just say that someone showed me… visions of the past and I saw how big of a jerk I was. I knew that I needed to change my attitude toward you. You didn't do anything to me in the first place."

Draco looked down the corridor and started laughing hysterically at what he saw. Blaise was holding onto the arm of one of the prefects. He started kissing it slowly and making loud wet sucking sounds.

"LE'ME GO! OH FOR GOD'S SAKE SOMEONE GET SOME PANTS FOR HIM!"

The miserable prefect tried to free his arm, but Blaise just held onto it tighter. Harry looked at the scene and ended up on the floor holding his sides.

"I know you want me Michael. Don't try to hide it," Blaise said in a sultry voice.

The prefect, now known as Michael, looked at him and screamed in horror.

Draco looked down at Harry. "Only one thing could make this moment perfect."

The second after those words had left his mouth a flash blinded him momentarily. He looked behind him and saw Colin Creevy standing there holding his camera with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Harry looked up at Draco. "The moment is now officially perfect."

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Review if you want, I don't really give a crap. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello! Here's the next chapter. It's kinda short, but get over it. I'm just reposting what I've already written. THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! I'm replying to the peoples who left the really long and over enthusiastic reviews (and my two friends, I love them both)... so in other words I'm replying to everyone! Yay don't you feel lucky! I'll post the next chapter either the 26 or when I get to 25 reviews, whichever comes first. Oh, and I don't own HP.

**TheAceOfSpades**: I'm glad you're still so enthusiastic about it. You'll have to come over and help me go over the later chapters. They need a LOT of work. I love you too K!

**Pure-Seduction**: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. Thank you! Oooo you used the cute face thingy! You get a chocolate chip cookie!

**Yu Yu Ninja Sakura**: Wooo! Not just funny, insanely funny! Cool!

**yukaishepards**: I'm glad that you like it! Thank you !

**realdarkangel**: Expect to see LOTS more Hermione and Weasley bashing! Mwahahahaha -cough- ahem hahaha!

**Shinigami** : I think that I will include Luna in this, and I'll add a little more Neville. Yes, they would most definately be proud of Blaise's antics, and they would probably also be disappointed they didn't think of it.

**Nina**: Yes, there is more to it.. but you have to wait. lol.

**SilverandSilent**: Yay! I'm glad you like it. I like your screen name, it's pretty and coooool.

**Adrianna**: My first reviewer, WOOT! Your prize is some waffles! Yumm, it's your lucky day!  
**bestvampire**: I'm glad you loved it!  
**EvilPlotBunnyAKABella**: YOUR NAME IS SOOO FREAKIN' COOL! EvilPlotBunny... I love it. You get a donut!

Things you need to know:  
"blah blah." talking to another person/being/thing  
_"blah blah"_ a person thinking. Usually the person who the scene is focused on (usually Harry or Draco)...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The news of Blaise's exploit spread through the student body like wild fire. There wasn't a student who hadn't seen the magical picture of Blaise and the prefect. Peeves the poltergeist had gotten a copy and had somehow managed to enlarge it and hang it in the great hall.

The teachers however, didn't learn about the event until close to lunch. They decided to give Blaise detention, but everyone agreed that it was well worth it. Well, everyone except Hermione that is.

"I can't believe this. That boy goes running through the train stark naked and all he gets is a detention!" Hermione shouted at breakfast the next morning.

Harry rolled his eyes. The only things that had come out of Hermione's mouth all morning had something to do with Blaise's "streak". He was mentally debating on whether or not he should throw something at her to knock her unconscious.

"Herms, will you shut up? I think by now we all are fully aware of your position on the subject!" Ron screamed at her.

Hermione humphed and left the table.

"I am so sick of her running her mouth. That's all she ever does now. I think it was the biggest mistake of my life to ask her out"

Harry's mouth dropped open and he stared at Ron. Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Harry stood up and glared at Ron.

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell me? I thought that I was your best friend Ron! I thought that Hermione was my friend! I guess that I was fucking wrong!"

Harry flipped Ron off then stormed off through the Great Hall's doors toward the Gryffindor commons.

* * *

Draco watched the entire scene take place. He saw Hermione leave the table. Then Weasley said something to Harry. This obviously pissed Harry off because the next second he was storming out of the Great Hall. 

"Wow, Weaselby pissed Pothead off. That's new," Blaise said in a surprised voice.

"Don't call Harry that. You can call that fuckin' weasel whatever you want, but don't call Harry anything. Don't forget what Snape told us." Draco snapped glaring at Blaise.

"Alright man. Don't get your panties in a knot"

Draco growled and kicked Blaise. Blaise hissed and held his shin.

"Aww! Now I'm going to have a bruise! Thanks a lot fuckface! You've ruined my streaking career!"

Blaise stood up and glared down at Draco. Draco looked at him questioningly. Blaise winked and took a deep breath.

"Draco for the last time, I am not going to have sex with you! No means no!" Blaise screamed at the top of his lungs across the Great Hall.

Draco's mouth dropped open. All activity stopped and everyone grew silent as they stared at Blaise.

Draco glared, "I...am…going…to…kill you!"

Blaise smirked and took off sprinting towards the doors with Draco on his tail.

* * *

Harry was slowly walking through the halls thinking when he was suddenly plowed over by a grinning Zabini. 

"Oh hello Potter. We must stop meeting like this," Blaise said as he picked Harry up off the floor and dusted him off, "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to use you as a human shield."

Harry was about to say something, but was cut short as Draco came around the corner holding his wand.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" he screamed at Blaise.

Blaise smiled at Draco. "You wouldn't hurt an unarmed man would ya?"

Draco stopped to think, and then smirked evilly, "Maaaybe."

Blaise 'eeped' and took off running down the hall.

"Umm, what the hell was that about?" Harry asked feeling very confused about the whole event.

"Well, right after you left, Blaise said something. I kicked him. Then he decided to stand up and scream for all ears to hear _'Draco for the last time, I am not going to have sex with you! No means no!'_. So now, I am going to kill him."

"Oh." Harry smiled slightly then started laughing uncontrollably.

"That is not funny Potter!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said as wiped a small tear from his eye, "What class do you have next. I have potions. Yay..."

Draco pulled out a piece of parchment. "Potions for me too, damn. Do you want to head down there early?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. Maybe if I'm early for once Snape will be nicer."

"I highly doubt that Snape's liking of you will change if you're early"

"You never know. Anything can happen at Hogwarts."

Draco laughed, "Man, that sounded like the ending to a crappy summary for a story."

Harry smiled and laughed as the two headed for the damp and dark potions classroom.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is longer, and better! 

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

Hello hello! You jerks just had to go and get to 25 reviews the same freakin day I post the second chapter. Meanies...  
Anyway... notes to my reviewers:

**BTD**: Patience my friend, patience. You'll find out in a few chapters... I think he explains it in chapter 10.

**realdarkangel**: Yes, he should have hit Hermione. I don't like her. She's too nosy for her own good. Hee hee Blaise is awesome. Rowling should include him more.. but she probably wouldn't make him so fun.

**Raven Mercury**: Yay! I'm glad that you love it.

**slytheringrl17**: Yay! I'm glad. You get a cookie because your name is coool.

**Fifespice**: You'll find out what changed her waaay later on. Blaise RULES! Oooo you used the 'f' word. Yay! Someone who isn't afraid of it! FUCK! WOO! Well... something does happen to Hermione later on.. I won't tell you what though. -evil smirk-

**yukaishepards**: WOOO! You reviewed again, you get a cookie too.

**kagime and the owl**: Your screen name is freakin' AWESOME! I love it! COOLNESS! You get a box full of cookies!

**mywayornoway**: Thank you ! Yes, their friendship does seem close to breaking point at some times. Your name kicks ass too!

**JustBecauseI'mAgUrl**: Yay! You're hooked already! Yes, fanfictions can definitely be as bad as drugs. I'm glad you liked it... and since I got over 25 reviews.. I have to update, so you don't have to wait long!

**Adrianna**: WOOO! I GET A COOKIE! -does happy dance- I rule! You rule too because you gave me a nice review and a cookie!

**Shinigami**: Yes, after everything, I think that he will probably have earned himself a portrait on the wall. Unfortunately the next chapters are going to be more serious... but after that, something amazing funny happens!

**Jealosy**: Yay, I'm glad that you liked it. Your name is cool too.

**Mercy Liz**: Ooooo big word! You get a cookie for that! Thank you! I'm glad that you think it's cute.

**Criesbloodredtears**: Yes, it is totally out of character... but it wouldn't be much fun if it wasn't. Because then we would have no slash or Blaise.

**Peaceful Angel**: Wooo! Thumbs up! Thank you!

Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! It makes me happy to know that people read this. I hope that I can keep all of you entertained throughout the rest of my story! Ok, this time I'll update June 27 or when I get 75 reviews. This way I'm practially guaranteeing myself that I won't have to edit the next chapter until next week... Well anyway, this chapter is short, I thought it was long, but oh well, the next one is. Have fun!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Draco walked into the classroom and sat down. They both looked around, but Snape was no where to be seen.

"Hey Harry."

"What?"

"Snape's not in here."

"No shit Sherlock. What's your point?"

"…let's make out"

Harry's eyes bugged out and he fell out of his seat. Draco started laughing.

"You should have seen your face! I'm just kidding mate. Don't freak out. You should really see your face, it's hilarious. Where's Creevy when ya' need him?"

Harry's started breathing again and looked at Draco.

"You, Draco, are one sick son of a bitch," he said as he stood and dusted himself off then sat in his seat.

* * *

Hermione and Ron walked into potions and nearly fainted when they saw Harry sitting with Draco and laughing. 

Hermione walked over to Harry and glared at him.

"WHAT do you think you are doing?" she yelled at Harry.

He looked around and then looked up at her.

"Well, Hermione, it would appear that I am sitting."

"I meant what are you doing with Malfoy?"

"Well… sitting with him."

Hermione huffed and walked to her seat next to Ron. She sat and glared daggers at Harry's back.

The rest of the class started filing in. Blaise walked in and quickly ran to grab the seat right in front of Harry and Draco's table.

"Hey mates! Ready for a class of torture, torment, and terror?" he said in a cheery voice.

Draco was about to answer, but at that moment Snape came gliding into the classroom.

"Today we are going to learn about a very special potion."

"Does it have weed in it?" a student in the back of the classroom yelled out.

Snape glared at the student. "No, it has no weed in it. If you speak without permission again I will give you a week's worth of detention!"

The student gulped and shrunk down in his desk. Snape turned his attention back to his instructions.

"This potion causes a person to have visions of the past. It is commonly used for criminals with erased memories and it is primarily used by Aurors."

"Then why the hell are we making it?"

Snape glowered at the same student from before.

"One week's detentions Mr. Collins. I expect you here at six o'clock sharp."

"Stupid greasy haired git," mumbled the student. Luckily for him, Snape didn't hear.

"The directions are on the bored. I expect to have one vial from every pair of you at the end of class. You will all also be testing the potions yourselves. This potion could kill you if made incorrectly, so don't make any mistakes"

"Well that's just fucking stupid!" yelled the same student.

Snape walked over to the unfortunate student and grabbed his robes.

"You, Mr. Collins, are coming with me to the Headmaster." Snape said as he dragged the student out of the classroom.

Draco looked at Harry.

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed it! Review if you want!  



	4. Chapter 4

Well, another chapter. I was bored, so I decided to go ahead and get it out. Since I have sooo many freakin reviews I'm only going to respond to a few. THANK YOU EVERYONE THOUGH! It means A LOT to me that you actually took the time to review. THANK YOU!

**findingEMO**: THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT! As I said to you, that is courtesy of this wonderful Microsoft Word's spell check. It really makes me happy that you said something about that. My story is NOT perfect and I make mistakes and it's really nice when people point them out to me… that earns the person a lot of cool points. Since you're the first to say something like that, you get a huuuuge cake with "THANK YOU" written on it!

**Intergalactic smart-ass**: I am freakin in LOVE with your name! It kicks MAJOR ASS! WOOO cool points for you! Here's some cookies!

**Shinigami**: There is a little Neville in this chapter, but he isn't portrayed as you might want him. I'll do my best to put him and Luna in future chapters. I have a request though, in a message or e-mail (my e-mail is ) could you possibly tell me how Luna acts. I can't really remember from the books, and I'm figuring that you'll know. I can't remember Luna's personality at all. Yea, those two do fight a lot. Thank you for reviewing!

**Gothical-Fairy**: WOOOO! –does happy dance- I love dancing. You get a freakin truck load of cookies for that! Your name is kickass too! I love it! Oh, and here's your update. I hope that everyone else is as enthusiastic as you are! WOOO!

**aa**: Hey, thanks for reading… umm I'm NOT and I repeat NOT meaning this in a mean way. It would be impossible to keep them totally in character. If I kept them in character, there could be no slash/yaoi, the "golden trio" would be together (and I don't want that -wink wink-), and my plot line would be shit (meaning that it couldn't happen). Thank you for that suggestion though. I know that it's frustrating when people make such wonderful characters ooc. I have to say though. It's just too hard to keep anyone in character. I mean even JK totally baffled us in her 6th book (which I personally think is total shit, it's about the same quality as a fanfiction.. just my opinion…) when she made Draco come off as a total pussy (I know that the situation would be hard on anyone… but yea… I still say he was acting like a pussy), she made Dumbledore TOTALLY OOC (What happened made NO sense. He was acting like a blubbering fool when he went with Harry to get that "horcrux", and his death... it just was too not like him. She might have meant to make him seem more "human", but she went about it the wrong way). I know that I'm going to probably get a lot of flames for that.. but whatever. My point is that, it's hard to keep characters in character. I also lack the skill to do that, but I'll try to make them a little more like "themselves". Anyway, thank you again for your review. I'm sorry if you get offended by that. I DO NOT MEAN IT IN A MEAN WAY! I'm just trying to state a point.

Well, I know that I'm probably going to get a lot of bitching reviewers for those last few things that I said. What I request of you though, is **IF YOU HAVE AN OPINION DON'T LEAVE A PARAGRAPH ABOUT IT IN A REVIEW. SEND ME A PERSONAL MESSAGE. I'LL BE REALLY PISSED IF YOU CLOG UP MY REVIEWS WITH YOUR PAGE LONG FLAME ABOUT HOW YOU'RE INSULTED BY WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE 6TH BOOK. MESSAGE ME. ALL I WANT IN MY REVIEWS ARE ACTUAL REVIEWS OF THE STORY, NOT AN OPINION ABOUT THE BOOK AND HOW I'M WRONG.** There, I got that out of the way…

Anywho.. enough of my yammering. I'll update either July 1 or when I get 85 reviews. I'm mainly saying 85 because I'm pretty sure that I won't get to 85 by next week. Now, I know that there are A LOT of people reading the story, if they would just review… then the next chapter would get out faster –hint hint-. Well, have fun!

-**I don't own HP. I just own the plotline idea. Not the characters, not the places, not anything. Only an idea**-

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry yawned and looked at the bubbling concoction in front of him.

_"This is so pointless. Why do we need to make a potion for looking into the past? We already know what happened. Wait!... didn't Draco say that someone showed him visions of the past? Maybe someone made him take some of this potion? Maybe it was Snape! This seems too coincidental for my tastes. I think-"_

Harry was jarred out of his thoughts as someone's potion exploded. Harry looked around and saw Neville lying unconcious on the floor with a mini-mushroom cloud forming over his cauldron. He turned back around and looked torwards Snape. The potion's master was sitting at his desk and glaring at the motionless form on the ground.

"Would someone be so kind as to escort Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing?" he said looking back to the papers on his desk.

"Would this so called escort get to leave for the rest of the period?" Seamus called from the back of the room.

Snape looked up at him, "I don't care. Just leave."

Everyone gasped at his answer. It wasn't sarcastic, it wasn't malicious, and it wasn't insulting. In other words, it wasn't like Snape at all.

"Are you feeling alright professor? Do you want me to escort you to the hospital wing too?" Seamus asked in a mocking voice.

Snape just sighed and pointed at the door, "Just escort Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing."

Seamus frowned. Usually he would get kicked out of the classroom for saying something like that to Snape. There was something seriously wrong with the professor.

Harry turned to Draco. "Do you know what's wrong with Snape?"

Draco's face paled slightly. "Umm… he's just under a lot of stress I think. Yea, probably just stress and not enough sleep."

Harry eyed Draco suspiciously.

"I think you know what's wrong with him," Harry said in an accusing tone.

Draco laughed nervously, "No I don't. Oh look! Our potion's done!"

Harry looked at the caldron and saw that the potion had finally turned a dark blue and was slightly simmering.

The sound of a chair scraping across the ground called everyone's attention to the front of the room. Snape stood and walked back in front of the board.

"Your potions should be done by now. If they are a darkened blue and you have followed all the directions exactly, then you may test them. If they work correctly you will fall into a dream like state. Everything that you see will have happened in the past, but not a past that you directly saw. You may see events that you never took place in, but yet you were some how a part of," Snape said looking around the classroom until his eyes finally settled on Harry.

"The so called 'visions' will last ten minutes. Use this time wisely. Listen to everything that you can. The things spoken may be very interesting," Snape looked back up at the entire class, "You might also hear something useful for blackmail."

Everyone smiled at the last statement and started pouring their potions into small cups for testing.

_"What does he mean by that? Does he know what I'll see? This is all too coincidental. Something has to be going on here. I wish I could talk to Herms about it. She'd know what to say, but then again… she has been a complete bitch to me lately. Maybe I could talk to Draco about it."_

"You ready for this?"

Harry looked at Draco and saw him holding out a small cup filled with the blue liquid. He nodded and took the cup.

"I'll see you when I wake up," he said to Draco and with one swallow downed the entire glass of it.

Harry watched as the world slowly started spinning and soon it started to grow blurry. He could see time slow down and felt himself fall out of his chair. However, he was out before he hit the ground.

* * *

Harry looked around and saw that he was outside the Dursley's house. It was night time and all of the street lamps were glowing giving the street an eerie glow. He heard someone walking and turned to face the direction that the sound was coming from. 

There was a tall figure wearing a long coat of some sort and a tall hat.

Harry took a few steps toward the person and saw that he or she wasn't wearing a coat, but was actually wearing wizard's robes. The person stopped and pulled something out from an inside pocket. The person raised an arm and slowly the street lamps started going out.

Harry held his breath and took a few steps closer. The person was Albus Dumbledore! Harry started to walk closer, but his vision grew blurry again.

He closed his eyes and after a few seconds reopened them. He was still in front of the Dursley's, but now Dumbledore wasn't alone. McGonagall and Hagrid were with him and the headmaster was holding a small bundle close to his chest. Harry quietly crept closer and listened to their conversation.

"This will be a better life for you Harry. He won't be able to find you here. You'll be protected from the wizarding world long enough for people to forget."

Professor McGonagall appeared next to Dumbledore. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are we doing the right thing Albus? I know that we've been planning this since we found out about her pregnancy, but is it the right thing to do? He's just a child. You could raise him. We don't have to do this."

Albus shook his head. "No Minerva. We have to. There are already rumors about this. If I were to raise him, then they might suspect us even more. We can't let them learn the truth."

Dumbledore turned to Hagrid, "Does anyone else know about you taking him?"

Hagrid shook his head. Harry took another step forward, but his vision started blurring again.

Harry closed his eyes. He opened them and looked around. He was no longer at the Dursley's house. He was now in St Mungo's hospital. He looked around and saw nurses rushing around carrying babies, bottles, blankets, and other things that Harry _really_ didn't want to know about.

He started walking and stopped at a room. There was a folder next to the door with the name "Riddle" written on it. The door was open, so Harry looked in. He saw a woman lying in a bed holding a baby. There was a man standing next to her. He looked oddly familiar. The woman had blue eyes and black hair. The man also had dark colored hair, but Harry couldn't see his eyes at all.

Harry hesitated for a moment, but then walked into the room. There were balloons and flowers on every available surface. He almost tripped over a human sized teddy bear lying on the floor with its legs spread out.

"Emily he looks so handsome," the man said the woman.

The woman now known as Emily looked up at him and smiled. Harry walked closer to the woman and looked at the child. He had black hair and green eyes.

"He definitely has your hair Em', and your nose," the man whispered to Emily, "I'm not sure where the eyes come from though."

Emily smiled. "They must be from my father. He had green eyes."

The man smiled at her and stroked his child's small hand, "What should his name be love?"

She frowned in thought for a moment then turned to him. "What about Harry?"

"Why Harry?" He asked with a puzzled look.

Emily smiled and laughed lightly. "I'm not sure really. I just happen to like the name."

"Well then, Harry it shall be. I think though, that we should also name him after that remarkable father of yours."

Emily looked at him clearly confused. "Remarkable? I always thought that you two hated each other."

"We did. He's remarkable because as a last act of spite he gave my son green eyes."

"But Tom, what's wrong with green eyes?"

Tom pouted, "I wanted him to have blue."

Emily shook her head and laughed. "I'm not sure who's going to be more childish, you or our son."

Tom stuck his lip out and crossed his arms. "I'm not childish."

Emily smiled and laughed again.

"Tom, I have a question. Whose surname will he take? I'd rather it be yours, so that way when we're able to get married we won't have to worry about it."

"That sounds like a very good idea. I'd also rather have it be that way so people won't be able to see a connection between the two of us," Tom took Emily's hand and kissed it, "and I promise Em', when this is all over we will get married and live a normal life."

The baby made a noise and both of the parents looked down at him.

"Harry James Riddle. One day all of the wizarding world will know your name."

Harry gasped.

_"Is this me? But is can't be! But that's my name. Those are my eyes and that's my hair. This is me! But how! These aren't my parents. My parents are Lily and James Potter! Not this Emily and Tom Riddle. Wait… Riddle… VOLDEMORT! If this is true then this means that Voldemort is my father! Oh god."_

_

* * *

_Woo! Another chapter. I hope that there are at least a few of you that like it. If not, then oh well. Review if you want. Message if you want to flame me about my opinions about the 6th book._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello! I have just finished editing and looking over this chapter... and it is July 1, soooo here it is! This time I'm putting all my ranting and stuff at the bottom... so yea, it won't take up as much space up here. Anyway, **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**... especially Nina. It makes me really happy to see so many people reviewing. You all get cookies! WOOOO!

**Shinigami**: Thanks. I will do my best to include Luna and Neville in later chapters. I just have to find a good place to add them into the story.

**QueenB23**: THANK YOU! WOO SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!

** fifespice**: Hee hee, you'll have to wait to find out. Although this chapter might have explained it. I don't really know.

**SLNS**: WOO! I'm glad that you liked it! I have to say, you're going to have the shit shocked out of you when you find out all the answers to those questions! MWAHAHAHA -cough cough-.. hahahaha..haha...ha.

If anyone finds any mistakes MESSAGE OR E-MAIL ME! I'll try to fix them if possible. Now, I am thinking that I'll update EITHER when I get 111 reviews OR July 8. Now, I know that there are MANY people who read this story and a lot of people who have it on a story alert. To everyone who wants me to get the next chapter out faster, you'd better tell them to write a review, because if I get to 111 before July 8, then I'll post it. I promise :)

OHHHH! If anyone could possibly help me in later chapters (I'll let ya know when I'd need you), I need help writing Hagrid's lines. I have no frickin idea how to do it and do it right... so if anyone could possibly help me out, I'd be very grateful.

**I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars (I say it in my rantings after the story)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Harry looked at the scene in front of him with horror. His heart was racing and millions of thoughts were rushing through his mind.

_"This can't be right. Maybe these visions aren't real. Maybe we made the potion wrong and this is just a sick dream. Maybe they kidnapped me or something. Maybe.."_

"Tom! Emily! How are you two doing?" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Harry whirled around and saw Snape standing there… a much younger and tanner Snape. He looked… happy.

"Oh, yes! I must see the newest addition to the family," the younger version of Snape walked over to the bedside and peered down at the small infant snuggled in his mother's arms, "What is his name?"

Emily smiled warmly at the bundle in her arms. "His name is Harry."

Snape turned and looked at Voldemort… well Tom,"He definitely has his mother's hair and nose? What ever did he get from you?"

A mischievous twinkle sparked in Tom's eyes. He winked at his friend then looked down at Harry.

"From what the nurse has told us, it would appear as though he's inherited the same well endowed region as me."

Emily looked up at him questioningly, "What do you mean Tom?... Oh you sick perverted man! Don't say things like that in front of the baby!"

Tom smiled and laughed at her, "He's a guy! He's bound to learn sometime! Why not start early?"

Emily glared and swung her arm at him.

"Ohhh you! With your luck he'll end up gay! Like Severus!"

Harry's mouth dropped open. He turned and pointed at Snape.

"YOU'RE GAY! HOW! WHEN! HOW?" Harry yelled as his mind tried to make sense of what he just heard. Luckily, this just being a vision, Snape didn't hear the confused screams of his future student.

Severus leaned over to Tom and whispered in his ear, "Tom I need to talk to you outside. It's urgent."

Tom nodded and followed Snape into the hall with Harry behind Tom. Unfortunately Tom closed the door before Harry could exit.

"Shit!" Harry said as he kicked the door, or attempted to seeing as how his foot went right through it.

_"Oh, well that would make sense since this is just a vision and I'm not actually a part of what's happening."_

Harry walked through the door just in time to hear the apparently urgent conversation between Tom and Severus.

"They've found you."

As soon as the words left Snape's mouth Tom paled and a look of absolute terror crossed his face.

"How did they find us?"

"It would seem that one of the nurses was talking to her friend in Diagon Alley. A few of _his_ men heard the conversation and reported it back to headquarters. They're coming to get you Tom. You have to leave here now if you hope to stay alive."

"But what about Emily? I couldn't leave her to die! She's my life Severus!"

Snape sighed and put his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"I know, but if you stay both of you will be killed without a doubt. If you leave now, I promise to do everything in my power to save her."

Tom closed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright, you must leave here now Tom if this plan is to work!"

Tom turned around and took one last look at the love of his life and his newly born son.

"I love you," he whispered as he apparated away.

Snape opened the room door and quickly went inside with Harry following behind. Emily looked up at her friend with a questioning look. He sighed and walked over to her.

"They've found you Em'. We have to leave right now."

Emily closer her eyes and looked at the child in her arms.

"You know what I'm about to say Em'. I know that your entire heart disagrees with it, but we have to if you want him to even have the slightest chance at life."

She nodded and a single tear rolled down her cheek landing on Harry's nose.

"I will always love you Harry. I promise that no matter what happens, I will find you," Emily said as she kissed him on the forehead.

She looked up at Snape and held out Harry. Severus reached out his arms and took smiling boy. He walked to the door and watched for a nurse. As soon as one came near, he opened the door and handed Harry to her.

"Take him back to the nursery. Emily, the mother, is rather tired and needs some sleep."

The nurse nodded and quickly walked away. Snape turned and shut the door behind him.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Emily closer her eyes and slowly nodded. She started to get out of the bed and Snape rushed over to her side. He carefully helper her stand and once she was steady he reached over and grabbed her suitcase that was lying underneath the bed.

"We'll be going to a safe house until Tom is out of danger."

Emily nodded again and with a quick 'pop' they both apparated out of the room.

* * *

Harry's eyesight blurred again and he found himself staring into a bright light. The light started to subside and was replaced with a fuzzy image of a certain blonde boy's head. 

"Harry! Harry are you alright?"

Harry blinked a few times and looked at Draco.

"Uhh… yea. I think."

Harry slowly sat up and held his head. He glanced over towards Snape and saw the professor staring at him. As soon as Snape realized that Harry was looking at him he put on one of his trademarked glares and looked away.

"So what did you see Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry stood up. "Oh, umm, nothing really. Just some stuff that isn't all that important. Don't worry about it."

Harry brushed himself off then sat down in his seat.. Draco looked at him strangely before sitting in his. Draco was about to ask Harry something when Snape stood and looked at the class.

"Class is dismissed. Also, be wary about what you tell people. There are some things better left unknown," he said with a tired voice.

Harry stood, gathered his books, and quickly walked out of the classroom.

As Harry was walking into the Great Hall he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ron's smiling face.

"Hey mate! I'd advise you not to ask Hermione what she saw."

Harry looked at him suspiciously, "Why not?

Ron threw his arms up in the air. "Because she won't fuckin' shut up about it! It's so annoying!"

Harry silently breathed a sigh of relief and sat down at the table. Ron took a seat next to him. Hermione sat down next to Ron a second later. She looked over at Harry.

"So tell me Harry, what was your vision?"

Harry looked at his plate in front of him.

"It was about me, and all my… great Quidditch games! Yea. It was amazing."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Figures! All you ever _think_ about is Quidditch!"

Ron turned toward him. "Yea Harry. You need to get some other things in your life to think about… like sex! That _really_ makes you forget about Quidditch."

Harry glared at Ron then looked at Hermione.

"So tell me Hermione, what was your vision about?"

Ron kicked Harry in the shin and glared.

"OH… MY… GOSH! It was the worst thing ever! Did you know that Lavender and Parvati have talked about me behind my back for 5 YEARS IN A ROW! I _thought_ that they were my friends, but _ooooooh_ I was wrong! You should have heard some of the things they said about me!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the Slytherin table and started to watch a very interesting blonde.

Draco was sitting listening to Blaise ramble on about his vision of his life before gaydum and all the girls he had dated. His eyes started to close when he was jolted back to reality by the shrill voice behind him.

"DRAAACO! I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you all day!"

He sighed and turned to face the girl talking to him.

"Pansy, I am going to tell you one final fucking time. I DON'T LIKE YOU! You aren't my type! So just leave me alone!"

She glared at him. "Fine then. I'll just have to go out with my handsome Blaise."

Draco smiled. _"And I had thought that everyone at Hogwarts knew about Blaise's sexual preferences."_

Pansy walked to Blaise and proceeded to sit on his lap. He looked over at Draco, winked, and mouthed the words 'I know how to get rid of her once and for all'. Draco nodded and watched as Pansy attempted to give Blaise a lap dance. Blaise's face grew blank for a moment. When Pansy saw this she smiled at the other Slytherins with a look of triumph and started wiggling her ass even more.

Blaise winked at Draco again then suddenly jumped up onto his seat knocking Pansy on to the floor in a tangle of limbs and robes.

"OH MY GOD! I'VE GOT A BONER… FROM A GIRL! My mind is tearing itself apart! How is this possible! The world as I know it has just ended. I am officially the worst gay guy EVER!"

McGonagall was passing by the table at the exact moment Blaise had his 'little outburst'. She stopped and turned to him.

"Mr. Zabini! Take your seat immediately!" she yelled in an extremely angry tone.

"But professor," Blaise said in a voice that still easily carried all over the Great Hall, "I have a **huuuge** boner! I _can't_ sit!"

"Mr. Zabini! Five points from Slytherin! Now take your seat!"

"Professor, do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Mr. Zabini, I'm warning you-"

"B-O-N-E-R!"

"ZABINI!"

"But professor, have you ever tried to sit with a boner?"

"Detention! Take your seat! NOW!"

The students all stared at Blaise and McGonagall waiting for him to say something when a boy suddenly jumped up from the Ravenclaw table.

"That is it Blaise! I am sick and tired of your outbursts! It is an embarrassment to me and everyone else here! We are through!" he screamed. The boy flicked Blaise off and with a humph he left the Great Hall.

Everyone looked back at Blaise for his response. Blaise blinked and took a deep breath.

"NOOOOO! This is too horrible to be true! I'll never live without him!... Hey Seamus!"

Seamus Finnigan stood up. "YEA!"

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"NO!"

"Would ya' want to do something with me!"

Seamus smirked, "Sure! Where, when, what, and how long?"

Blaise leaped on top of the table. "My bed, seven o'clock, hot crazy sex, and eleven inches!"

The Great Hall was silent for a second, but was soon filled with the roar of laughter. Every student was either holding their sides or on the floor laughing. Peeves the polterguist was flying around throwing confetti on everyone. The teachers smiled and tried to hold it in, but soon were holding their sides like the students.

McGonagall shook her head and hurried back to the teachers table.

Whilst the hall was in complete pandemonium, Draco covered his face with his hands and slowly put his head on the table. He didn't even realize that his elbow was in the mashed potatoes.

* * *

**To anyone who likes the HP books... a recent article has said that JK is planning on killing two of the main characters in the seventh book. If you want me to send you a link to the article, just tell me and I will.

* * *

**

I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Thanks to Kaitlyn again for helping me all that time ago write this chapter. It wouldn't have been as funny without you.

Now... onto my ranting and thanking.

First off: My story is not fucking like Star Wars (Raven Mercury, I'm not talking to you. You're nice and didn't piss me off when you said that). Don't even make me go into that. Out of the 15ish people that read it at my school when I first wrote it (5 of them are Star Wars fanatics) NONE of them even considered it to be like Star Wars. If you're going to say it's because the "big baddy" is the hero's father, then just shut the fuck up. That's been used before and not just by Star Wars (there are Greek and Roman myths that have it). PLUS Tom NEVER said to Harry "I am your father", Harry finds out on his own.

Now, thank you for apologizing about that pureangel86. No, you aren't the only one who thinks that's the line, but there are MANY Star Wars fans that know it and would argue about it for hours. I wouldn't have minded you saying that if you had actually left a real review of my story. You just left a comment about how I ripped off SW (Star Wars). TO ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE I DON'T MIND IF YOU LEAVE A RUDE COMMENT OR WHATEVER, JUST MAKE SURE THAT YOU LEAVE A REVIEW OF MY STORY ALONG WITH IT. YOU CAN SAY THAT IT SUCKED OR WHATEVER, JUST AS LONG AS YOU ACTUALLY REVIEW IT.

Anyway, I hope that you've all enjoyed this! Review if you want, just remember the faster I get to 111 the sooner you could get it posted.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello hello! How is everyone doing! Ok, you are going to be uber pissed at me.. this chapter is reeeally short… I'll make you a deal though. If I get up to 130 (one hundred and thirty) reviews by this Saturday… I'll update then. If not, then you'll just have to wait till July 13. OH! I will only be counting **ONE** of Nina's reviews, so even if you see that I have 130 reviews, I might not update because Nina put out more than one and I'm not counting the others… yea that probably made no sense at all... get over it.

Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers: Makurayami Ookami, QueenB23, lonewolf89, Anuga9, devilsangel101, Singing Nekopan., slytheringrl17, Raven Mercury, Samilys, Lady-Frisselle, Peaceful Angel, fireyhell, Aisling-Siobhan, fifespice, kagime and the owl, realdarkangel, Shinigami, cardfreak, and GoddessMoonLady!

A special thanks to:

**FireTrinkette**: You are the coolest! I loved your review. It was really helpful. I look forward to any future reviews you might have for me.

**Ace**: YAY! You are awesome Kaitlyn! Yea.. I know… I'm just too lazy to really pay attention to details like that. Haha.

**Nina**: You are an evil bitch from hell! Stop reviewing so damn much! I wonder how I'm able stand you as a friend… you and your evil reviews…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Draco sighed and sunk further into his chair in the Slytherin common room. His entire day was spent running and hiding from crowds of people. They were constantly barraging him with questions about Blaise and his escapades. McGonagall had given entire classes detention because they wouldn't stop bothering her about the incident.

_"Damn Blaise and his fucking personality and humor and… whatever the hell else he has. I'm so sick of the attention. I had to spend my entire damn summer with him…. And that was probably the worst thing that's happened to me yet. Everywhere we went he kept attracting attention to us. We went to one of those muggle… movie things and we ended up getting kicked out because he started 'sobbing' when I 'supposedly' refused to make out with him…then we got kicked out of every mall we went to. I just wanted to get some nice fashionable muggle clothes, but damn Blaise and his damn need for attention! He just had to go into the damn dressing room with me and start moaning loud enough for the whole store to hear. Dammit, I need to make some new friends...I wonder what Harry's doing. Probably laughing his ass off about this entire thing… yep.. laughing his finely toned, tan, smooth, hot ass off about.. WHAT THE!"_

Draco bolted up. "Where the hell did that thought come from….Oh god, I need to stop hanging around Blaise so much. His gayness is starting to become infectious."

"I resent that!" Blaise said as he plopped down on a couch across from Draco, "Sooo…What's got your lace panties all in a knot?"

Draco glared at Blaise. "I-do-not-wear-lace-panties!"

Blaise smirked, "I beg to differ. I found a pair in your trunk." He leaned closer to Draco. "They were labeled 'Wednesday'."

Draco stood up and stormed out of the room.

Blaise smirked and sprawled out on the couch. "I am good."

* * *

Draco stared at the clouds slowly drifting across the sky. He had left the building and had gone outside to relax; to him, the grass was more comfortable than his bed. 

Draco's yawned and closed his eyes. His mind was just starting to shut down and enter dream land when he felt the presence of someone looming over him. He cracked open an eye and saw Harry's face staring at him.

"Hey! I've been looking for you. I need to talk to you about something," Harry said with a slight smile.

Draco sighed and rolled onto his side. "Go. Away."

Harry walked around him and sat down. "What's wrong with you? Are you embarrassed about the whole ordeal with Blaise? It isn't really that big a thing. Just ignore it and tomorrow it will have blown over."

Draco sat up and looked at Harry. "It isn't about that Potter."

Harry frowned. "Oh so now it's Potter."

"What?"

"I knew you didn't really want to be my friend. That was all just an act wasn't it? You're just pretending. You're just like everyone else. You say that you care and that you'll be there for me and then you leave!"

Draco jumped up. "Let's get a few things straight Harry! I _DO_ want to be your friend, it _WASN'T_ an act, and _NO_ I am not like everyone else!"

Harry glared. "Back to Harry again."

Draco threw his arms up in the air. "Oh my god! You are acting like a fucking pregnant woman! What the HELL is with your sudden moodswings?"

"I just wanted to know what was wrong with you! You're the one getting all pissy at me!" Harry yelled.

"You're the one who's in my fucking business!"

Harry stood there in shock.

"You want to know what's wrong with me Harry! I'll tell you what's fucking wrong with me. One: My best friend has fagatitis and I think I'm catching it. Two: People won't stop bugging me about what happened. and Three: I was shown something that…" Draco looked away.

"That what Draco? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Draco… did someone make you take that potion?"

Draco's head snapped back to Harry. "Why do you think that?"

"Because of what you said on the train about someone showing you visions of the past or something."

Draco turned away. "I'm not allowed to tell you a lot Harry. You're supposed to figure it out on your own. I'm sure you already know who your real parents are."

Harry's eyes widened.

"They're Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, and his fiancé, Emily, right? Tell me Harry. Do you think it's a coincidence that Snape made us make that potion?" Draco turned back around and looked at Harry.

"There are many people who have lied to you Harry. There are many people who don't want you to know the truth. One of those people is a close acquaintance of yours. He's the one who ruined your life Harry, and very soon, you're going to learn the truth."

Harry stood there in awe. His mind was trying to process everything he had just been told. Draco smiled and started walking away.

"I'll see you later Harry. I'm sorry I called you 'Potter'. It won't happen again."

Harry snapped out of his daze and looked up at Draco. "Wait! Who is the person?"

Draco looked back over his shoulder. "Why don't you ask Snape? He seems to know a lot."

* * *

If you have any questions, just ask me and I'll try to answer them. Also, did I send the article to everyone who wanted it? If you still do, just sent me a message and I'll get it to you. Thank you for reading! 


	7. Chapter 7

**URGENT ANNOUNCEMENT:** OH MY FUCKING GODS! PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN: DEAD MAN'S CHEST IS FUCKING AMAZING! YOU HAVE TO GOOOO SEEEEE ITTTT! OH MY FUCKING GODS! IT IS ONE OF THE GREATEST FUCKING MOVIES EVER! IF ANYONE GOES AND SEES IT TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT TOO! ahem anyway...

Hello hello! How is everyone doing? Good I hope. Well, this is chapter 7. This one should clear some things up for you… just some things… hee hee. Anyway, I'm sticking to my word. You wonderful people went ahead and got OVER 130 reviews. Sooo to be nice. I'm posting it tonight.

Thanks to all my reviewers! **kagime and the owl, renata, Shinigami, realdarkangel, GoddessMoonLady, centaursaremyfriends, RavenandRobin4ever, mywayornoway, yaeko, Makurayami Ookami, Singing Nekopan., Raven Mercury, Peaceful Angel, QueenB23, Lady-Frisselle, midnightair, Mirokuluver's Friend, cardfreak, fifespice, slytheringrl17, Josh, and caty...**I LOVE YOU ALLL!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO NINA!** You are the coolest. I would probably die without my partner in crime.

OK! This time I'm NOT posting until next Friday. I'm going to have a really busy schedule, sooo yea… although… if I got up to **17**5 (one hundred and seventy five) reviews I might be able to find some time to write… just maybe…

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk flipping through his new issue of 'Potions Master Weekly' when a chill ran up and down his spine. He looked around the room, and, after seeing that nothing was amiss, turned back to his magazine. Few things pleasured him more than reading about newly discovered potions and concoctions.

He was about to flip the page when the door burst open. He looked up and saw Harry standing there glaring.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Snape quirked an eyebrow at him. "What are you rambling on about now Potter?"

Harry marched over to the desk and slammed his hands down on it.

"My parents Snape! You knew who they were. You purposely made us make that potion so that I'd learn about them. Why in the hell did you wait five years for that? Why do people always hide things from me? Is it because they think I can't handle it? Are they afraid that my innocent mind will overload with the truth? Are they afraid that I'll become psychotic? Tell me why!"

Snape glared at Harry then leaned forward and in a cold voice whispered, "No Mr. Potter. It is because they know you'd react like this. I waited five years because I had no choice. You were just introduced to the wizarding world and I couldn't afford to tell you and have you go running off to Dumbledore because you couldn't handle it."

Harry stood up tall. "I could have handled it just fine!"

"Oh, just like you are now?"

Harry looked down with embarrassment.

"The reason no one has told you before now is because your father was still recovering from the attack. We were given the option of telling you, but the risks were too great. Things might have turned out fine and gone according to plan. However, if they had found out that you knew… well I'll just say that you probably wouldn't be here today if that had happened."

"But, if Vold- Tom is my father, then why has he tried to kill me year after year?"

"That wasn't your father trying to kill you, Harry."

"Then who was it?"

"I'm sure you're aware of a certain polyjuice potion that can change the appearance of a person in to someone else," Snape said with a knowing look.

Harry smiled nervously and nodded. He wasn't sure if the professor knew about when the trio had made it back in second year, but he didn't want to give himself away if Snape didn't know.

"What you probably aren't aware of is that there are many other potions with similar results. Some allow you to simply alter your appearance into something of your own creation."

"But, that doesn't explain why people, Quirrell as an example, would run around with this thing on their head, then attempt to kill me."

"Not everyone in the wizarding world knows what really is going on. Some follow the side of 'good' and 'fight' this so called evil lord. Others are against the 'good' side, but yet are still manipulated by it. Quirrell truly thought that he was working for the 'dark lord'. He believed that he had run into to Voldemort, and that the almost nonexistent man took refuge in his head."

Harry was confused. "So, Quirrell isn't working for the true bad side, he was working for the good side but he thought that he was working for he bad side?"

Snape sighed and sat back in his chair. "Something like that."

"But, if you're on the so called bad side, then why do all these people think they are on the bad side if they really aren't? And, if they're on the bad side then why wouldn't they know that Voldemort isn't really the bad guy? And-"

"That can be better explained at a later time."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "This is all just so confusing because I don't know anything!"

"There are many things that you don't know Mr. Potter. You will learn them all in good time, but before I continue, I need to ask you a question."

Harry looked up.

"Can you handle the pressure Harry? Can you handle the secret of it all? Once I begin, I can't stop. You cannot run from this, Harry. Things will get harder. From here on, nothing will be as you thought. Your friends will turn into enemies. Your so called "teachers" will be shown in an unfavorable light. Can you handle this, Harry? I need to know. If you can't, then just walk out that door and I'll forget this conversation ever happened. However, if you choose to accept the responsibility of keeping this knowledge secret… then you may take a seat. It's your choice."

Harry looked at the ground.

"_If I stay, then I'll find out the truth about my parents and… everything else. I'd also be losing Hermione and Ron, but they wouldn't understand. They never have and never will. Hell! Even on the train, they seemed like they didn't care. What would I lose if I stayed? I don't give two shits about the Dursleys. Professor Dumbledore… he's always been there for me… but in that vision… he was behind something. If I stay, I'll find out what it is. If I stay… maybe I'll become better friends with Draco. He seems really nice. He's got the loveliest voice and the handsomest… WOA! Back off there Harry. BAD THOUGHTS! NO!" _

Snape watched with amusement as Harry was arguing with himself in his mind. He knew that Harry was mentally debating whether or not he should stay, however… he didn't know the other topic Harry was quarrelling about.

_"Stop thinking bad thoughts, Harry! He doesn't look that nice, and his dick probably isn't… DID I JUST THINK ABOUT HIS DICK! I can't believe this! Am I gay? I hope not. That would be really awkward… poor Ginny. I kinda do like her. But I like Draco more. NO! Oh fuck this; I'll just talk to Snape! Talking to him would probably get my mind off of this. GAH! This is fucking confusing!" __  
_  
"Well Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, as his patience started to grow thin. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Where do you want me to sit?"

Harry sat in the Great Hall and thought about what Snape had told him.

_"So, I was right about the vision. Dumbledore is behind something, a big something... something veery big and sinister. I just wish that Snape had told me more about my parents. All that he really explained to me is what was happening in my visions. He kind of ignored my question about him being gay… I'll go back tomorrow and find out more. Now… what to do about Ron and Hermione? Ron is being an ass, but Hermione seems like she just wants me gone and out of her life. Although, neither of them talked to me during the summer, then when I see them for the first time on the train they act uncaring. But… they have been my friends since first year. I can't really abandon them now. Maybe I should give them another chance and just try to be nice…" __  
_  
Harry looked at Ron and saw him stuffing a chocolate covered banana in his mouth. He stared at Ron in disgust. At the exact moment the banana was entering Ron's mouth Seamus looked over.

"Wow Ron. That's really big. Can you fit that whole thing in your mouth?"

Ron looked over at Seamus and nodded.

"I like bananas, especially long and hard ones. They're fun to eat."

Ron nodded again and pulled the banana out. "I like sucking on them because once I get through the chocolate I get to the good part."

Harry snorted into his cup.

Ron looked over at Harry in worry, "Are you ok? You didn't choke on anything, did you?"  
Harry coughed and shook his head. Ron shrugged and popped the banana back in his mouth. He started sucking on it again. Seamus smirked and leaned closer to Ron.

"Would you suck on my banana if it was covered in chocolate?"

Ron pulled the banana back out and thought for a moment.

"Sure. It just depends on what it's like. I like 'em hard and stiff. I can't stand the mushy ones."

Harry choked on his drink and started coughing. Hermione, sick of the particular topic, looked over at Ron.

"That's not the kind of banana he was talking about, Ron."  
Ron's face paled. He looked at her for a moment then bolted from the table. Seamus burst out laughing. Hermione turned to him and glared.

"Seamus Finnegan you should be ashamed! You know Ron doesn't have much experience in sexual activities!"

Seamus smirked at her. "That's not what Ron said."  
Hermione's eyes widened. She jumped up from the table and ran after Ron. Seamus started laughing even harder.

"You should 'ave seen the look on his face! Priceless!"

Harry smiled and looked across the table to find himself staring into the eyes of a certain blonde-haired Slytherin.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table. He was in a mental argument with himself and was completely ignoring his food. A certain Gryffindor had captured his attention. Now, he couldn't get his mind off of him.

_"Maybe I am gay… or something. Harry is somewhat hot. I'm not supposed to like him. I shouldn't. That would screw up the entire plan. I can't think he's hot… or anything! But he is sooo…. NO! Don't Draco!... but how can I not think about his beautiful green eyes, or his dark wondrous hair, or his… URG!" __  
_  
Blaise looked over at Draco and saw him staring at something. He followed Draco's gaze and saw that it led to the young Harry Potter. An evil smirk grew across Blaise's face. He turned to Draco.

"So tell me Draco, when are you going to ask him out?"

Blaise's voice jolted Draco back to reality. He looked at Blaise, "What did you say?"

"I asked when you are planning on asking him out."

Draco's stomach clenched, "What are you talking about?"

Blaise looked at the Gryffindor table, "I'm talking about you liking that dark haired wonder sitting over there, or as you like to call him, Harry."

"I don't like Harry."

"What if he came up to you right now and begged you to kiss him? Would you do it?"

"Shut it Blaise!" Draco seethed.

Blaise stood up and leaned close to Draco's ear. "What if he did this…?"

Draco looked at Blaise in horror. "What are you doing? You'd better not cause a damn scene again!"

Blaise smirked and stood up.

"Don't you fucking dare Blaise!"

"OH DRACO! I've longed for you for the longest time!" Blaise yelled in a mimic of Harry's voice. This got the attention of the whole Great Hall.

"I've watched you for five years, and now I can't contain my lust for you any longer! Your hair is so luxurious and soft. I yearn to feel the caress of your touch. I can't stand waiting any more!"

Blaise shoved the plates, forks, cups, and anything else on the table onto the floor. Then he threw himself, stomach first, onto the table.

"TAKE ME NOW DRACO!"

Draco gaped. He stared at Blaise with a look of complete and absolute terror. No student spoke. He looked at Harry and saw Harry wink at him.

"Oh gods! What is Potter going to do?"

Harry pulled out his wand and whispered something. Suddenly Blaise's pants caught on fire. Blaise screamed and started running around on the table.

"SHIT! SHIT! MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE! HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! THEY'RE ON FUCKING FIRE!"

The teachers watched in amusement as the school's number one troublemaker (Fred and George are gone so some one had to take over) ran back and forth on the Slytherin table trying to put out his burning pants.

McGonagall smiled slightly, then stood and sighed. "Would someone be so kind as to put Mr. Zabini's pants out? The other teachers and myself seem to have misplaced our wands."

No one moved for a moment, but soon Seamus rose to the occasion. He jumped up and leaped over the tables with a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I'll save you my most handsome of handsomes!" he yelled as he poured the juice all over Blaise, extinguishing the flames.

Seamus held Blaise to his chest. "Oh my poor baby! We must hurry and get you to Madame Pomfrey!"

Seamus held onto Blaise and walked him out of the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was filled with laughter for the second time that week. McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. The laughter ceased instantly.

"I am sure that many of you have enjoyed the recent outbursts of a young student, but I am afraid they must stop. This is becoming entirely out of hand. So, from now on, anyone who wishes to express their 'sexual interests' during meal times will be given a week's worth of detention and 25 points from their house."

McGonagall smiled and was about to take her seat when a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared over her head and drenched her.

"You didn't say anything about childish antics, professor!" Seamus yelled from the doorway. He shut them right as McGonagall stood and ran after him.

The students started clapping and cheering. While this was going on Draco looked back over at Harry. He smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to the young wizard. Harry just nodded his head and clapped.

* * *

**WARNING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: be prepared for an uncomfortable situation…**

Remember... I'll update before the date if I get to **175 **reviews...**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello hello! Woaly shit! You people got to 175 freakin fast! Kudos to that! Anyway, since you were all so nice… here's chapter 8! Before you get to reading.. here's a few things I have to say.. ya know comments to reviews and stuffage.

**Lady-Frisselle**: Yes. They will be. He probably will. Seamus wouldn't dessert Blaise, and Blaise wouldn't dessert Draco, and Draco wouldn't dessert Harry… so using the transitive property… Seamus shouldn't dessert Harry. Haha, that probably made no sense.

**SilverShadow5947**: Yes, I realize that… but making him this way is more fun! 

**GoddessMoonLady**: Since I am updating I want my cookie! You promised… hmm if you help me and review I'll give you a cookie 

**RavenandRobin4ever**: Was it that funny? Haha. You're cool… and I agree on your screen name.. they rule.. and together they rule even better!

**Psychotic Yaoi Lover**: You told a friend! WOOOO! YOU GET PANCAKES FOR THAT! –does happy dance- That's awesome! Thank you for spreading the word!

**Kamorie**: WOO! YES I LOVE THAT MOVIE! I WAS LAUGHING SOO MUCH! I LOVED THE BONE BALL CAGES! I LOVED IT ALL! –ahem- and thank your for review.

Nooww… I warned you in the last chapter. You've been warned. Get over it.

Updates… I'll post the next chapter next Tuesday, July 17 oooorr when I get to **215 reviews**. If I get that many BEFORE next Tuesday, then I'll **update early**. If not, then oh well. So tell your friends to review or whatever.. READ ON!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Harry ran to Herbology. He had overslept and was going to be late.

_"I wouldn't have had this problem if Ron had slept in his own fucking bed. I would have heard him moving about when he woke up, but nooo, he has to go 'comfort' Hermione because Seamus's comment upset her. Stupid Ron."_

Harry bolted through the front doors and outside. Today's class was supposed to be about different types of water plants, so it was being held in front of the lake.

As he came closer to the lake he saw Professor Sprout standing on a log holding a long green wriggling plant. At first he thought it to be a deformed cucumber, but as he got closer he saw that it was close to two feet long and had a light green slime oozing out of the sides of it.

Harry ducked down and approached the crowd. He stood back up and tried to blend in so the professor wouldn't notice that he was late. He looked up at her and saw her stroking the plant. The thing quickly stopped moving and stiffened.

"She looks like she's holding the 'Jolly Green Giant's little giant," a voice whispered beside Harry.

Harry smiled, but continued to pay attention and listened to what Professor Sprout was telling the class. Harry saw a glint of blonde hair beside him.

His stomach flipped and a name flashed through his mind _"Draco"_.

He was about to turn and say hello, but as he looked over he discovered that it was Daisy Abbotson, a girl from Ravenclaw.

She looked over at Harry and nervously smiled. "I was outside skipping Potions when suddenly this class started coming outside. I didn't want to get caught, so I just blended in with the crowd."

Harry smiled back at her despite the sinking feeling in his heart. He had been wanting to talk to Draco since he hadn't said a word to him since the "fiery" incident last week. He sighed and had turned his attention back to Professor Sprout when he felt an arm snake around his waist.

Harry paled and he tried to wiggle free, but the hold on him tightened.

"Hey sexy," the person whispered in his ear. Harry turned his head slightly and saw Blaise's smirking face leaning on his shoulder.

"Blaise? What do you-" Blaise covered Harry's mouth.

"Shh. No need to fret Potter. There have just been some things that I've been wondering the past few weeks, so I'm just going to conduct a little 'experiment'." Blaise murmured as he moved himself behind Harry. Harry's face paled even more.

Blaise smiled and slowly slid his other arm around Harry so that both of his hands were on Harry's stomach.

"Don't be afraid Potter. Just try to relax."

Blaise slid his hands lower to Harry's groin. Harry's breath hitched. He looked around to see if there was anyone he could as for help.

He was about to ask Daisy when he felt Blaise's hands slip inside his robes and down his pants. His breath hitched as the hands went lower and started stroking Harry softly. As the hands started moving faster Harry moaned lightly and whispered "Draco".

Blaise smirked and pulled his hands out of Harry's robe, then walked away.

Harry stood there dumbfounded. He was utterly bewildered. He was disconcerted. To be blunt, he was confused as fuck.

Harry guessed that no one in the class had seen what Blaise did. Mostly because if someone had, they would have said something and then that would have caused a big scene. He hoped that no one would ever know.

Professor Sprout caught his attention, so the flustered Gryffindor went back to listening to the lesson. She was now explaining the uses of the long green plant and Harry was curious to know what they were.

"Hello Harry," a voice whispered in his ear. He jumped and turned to see Draco standing behind him.

"Draco? Where were you? Why did Blaise? What-"

Draco put a finger over Harry's mouth. "I'm sorry he did that Harry, but he wanted to find out something for me. It has been on my mind for a while.. and I just needed to know."

Harry looked at him in confusion. Draco just smirked and stepped even closer. He leaned down close to Harry.

"Meet me after class. I have something I need to talk to you about."

Harry nodded and looked back in the Professor's direction. His mouth dropped when he saw Blaise jump up onto the log.

"I have an announcement to make! Everyone listen!" Blaise shouted. He looked around and saw that people were still talking.

"Hey! Shut up!" he yelled louder, but the small group continued to talk.

Blaise narrowed his eyes, bent down, and picked up a rock.

"Hey you!" he hollered at them as he threw the rock at one one's head, "I _said_ SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The boy was knocked to the ground and Blaise looked back to the crowd.

"-ahem- I have an announcement. Recently I have been investigating a very interesting theory. I pondered over it with a companion for hours. After much contemplating, we… well I, finally decided to conduct an experiment. I am now happy to inform you that the experiment was truly a success! Harry Potter is indeed gay!"

Harry's mouth dropped open… along with every other person who heard the statement, save for Draco.

"Well," Blaise continued, "he might just be a little bi… ok a lot bi, but he can no longer hide the fact that he likes the sticky of the dicky, to party with a hardy, the pushy in da tushy, the.." Professor Sprout put her hand over Blaise's mouth. Unfortunately for her as soon as she did that Seamus moved to the front of the crowd.

"Hey, Professor! Why don't you give Harry one of those long green things? He'll have a 'ell of a time with it!"

* * *

Harry sat on the log and watched as the other students went back inside. The whole "announcement" had soon been forgotten because Professor Sprout had thrown Blaise and Seamus into the lake. 

Harry looked over at Draco who was staring into the sky.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked the blonde.

Draco looked over at him and smiled slightly, although his eyes were full of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed and looked back to the sky. "You asked me before why I was acting this way, why I wanted to be your friend. Well, now I want to tell you the reason I'm being so nice to you and everything. I had told you that someone showed me something, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yea, but you said that you wanted me to figure it out on my own or something."

"I did, well they did, but I just can't keep hiding this. Especially with… what I'm feeling," Draco looked at Harry, "Harry, I have to tell you this, and all that I ask is that you just hear me out and listen. I know that you're probably going to get really pissed at me, but just let me finish."

Harry nodded and waited for Draco to start.

"It all started the year before I came to Hogwarts. The "Dark Lord", as many would call him, was in hiding and his only son was soon to learn about the world hidden from him since birth. My father had been placed in charge of watching over you and making sure that the secret of your parents stayed hidden from you until the proper time. There was only one problem though; he couldn't follow you to Hogwarts.

"There was a long debate about what to do and finally it was decided; I would watch you. I was to befriend you and help you throughout school. I was also to help you become more powerful so you could assist us with the defeat of our enemy.

"I was shown visions of what had really happened. I'm not allowed to tell you what I saw, but I will tell you this: it made me want to help you, to protect you. I made a vow with myself that I would always stay by your side as your friend."

Harry looked at Draco curiously, "Then what happened?"

Draco sighed, "I'm getting to that… It was nearing the summer before school was to start and I met some new friends, Crabbe and Goyle. They weren't the smartest of the bunch, but we had our fun. However, with all the fun times we had I soon forgot about you.

"Do you remember the first time you went to Diagon Alley? You saw me there, getting my robes. That wasn't a random "bumping into", that was planned. My father wanted me to see you so I would know what you looked like, but by then I didn't care about you. All I wanted was to leave and get together with Crabbe and Goyle.

"The first day of school came and we arrived at Hogwarts. I had forgotten everything about the past, you, and my vow. All that I remembered is that father wanted me to be friends with you. So, when I saw you I offered the hand of friendship, but unfortunately I had picked up an _attitude_ from my "new friends". From the very start I made you _want_ to go with Weasly and Granger because I was an ass.

"Four years went by and my father hadn't yet learned of my failure to befriend you. He had seen you during those years, and he had to act somewhat cold towards you since he didn't want to draw suspicion. However, last summer he found out. I was sitting in my room, and he burst through the doors. He was furious with me and I didn't know why. The most that I can remember from that encounter is that he threw me across the room and beat the living shit out of me. Then he yelled at me that I was supposed to keep you safe and that I was supposed to be your friend."

"Since I had forgotten, I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about and his anger went through the roof when I told him. He pulled me up and dragged me to his study where he then pulled out his wand and knocked me unconscious in order to show me what I needed to see.

"During that time I saw things, terrible things that were even worse than what I had been showed years earlier. After those visions of horror had passed, I saw all of my forgotten memories. I saw my father talking to me, my vow, and meeting you for the first time.

"That changed everything Harry. I promised myself that no matter what happened I would be there for you. I knew that I had to be a friend Harry," Draco walked up to Harry and kneeled down, "but now I want more."

Harry's stomach flipped. He gulped then quickly tried to change the subject.

"What happened to Crabbe and Goyle? I haven't seen them once this year."

Draco moved closer. "They were sent to a remedial wizarding school, something about being too dense for Hogwarts… But, they're not important Harry," Draco leaned up to Harry's ear and slowly whispered, "you are."

Harry gasped and before he could do anything Draco's mouth was on his. His heart stopped. He froze for a moment before returning the passionate, but gentle kiss. Draco's lips were soft and tender and Harry never wanted the moment to end.

Draco slowly pulled away and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I have to tell you something Harry."

"What?" He said breathlessly.

Draco brushed his lips across Harry's ear. "I have a crush on you, Harry Potter," he said and pulled Harry into another breath-taking kiss.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed that! If you didn't approve of what Blaise did.. then get over it. He does wild stunts and he wanted to know… sooo yea.. get over it. 


	9. Chapter 9

**FIRST OFF! If anyone finds any mistakes in this story, please tell me because my beta didn't read over this.. and yea… just tell me if you find any. Thanks!**

Hello hello! I'm sooo sorry that I wasn't able to get this out earlier. I know that I got over 215, but I was in Tennessee at the time, and I couldn't really update from there (I live in GA). Anyway, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! It makes me sooo happy to know that people read this.

**GoddessMoonLady**: DUDE! Brownie! YOU HAVE A DEAL! Sooo gimme! WOO! I like you. You leave long reviews and you're really nice. Here's a cake with "YOU'RE AWESOME" written on it.

**RavenandRobin4ever**: Hmm… I don't know… This is so sudden. I mean we've only just met. How about another chapter instead of marriage 

**FieryAries313**: I don't know if you'll get this in time. Buuuut HERE IT IS!

To everyone else: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! –throws cookies and candy to everyone who reviewed- YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!

-ahem- Anyway, this time I will update either **July 22**, **ooor** when I get to **275 reviews**. Let me go ahead and say that chapter 10 is a BIIIG chapter. It's 10 pages long on Microsoft Word, but after I'm done changing it, it should be longer. A LOT of stuff happens and you'll meet someone new (ooo foreshadowing… kinda). Check it out when I post it!

Well… READ ON!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It had been five weeks since Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts had started. So many exciting things had happened. Blaise had gone streaking and pulled crazy stunts in the Great Hall, Harry had found out the truth about his life, and he had fallen for Draco Malfoy. Although he was somewhat depressed that he hadn't seen the blonde since that day by the lake, his couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that he shared with Draco. So, even with the absence of Draco, Harry was for the first time in his life, truly happy.

Harry lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He sighed in content. It was a Saturday afternoon and lunch had just ended. He was completely alone in the room, being as Ron and the others had left without him an hour ago. They seemed to not want anything to do with Harry. Normally this would have upset him, but at the current moment, he didn't give a shit.

_"I love my life. Nothing can ruin this. I am happy and I have Draco to thank for it. He has made my life mean so much more! I don't know what I would do without him. I really do like him. I AM SO FREAKIN HAPPY!"_

Harry leaped off of his bed and started dancing around. He closed his eyes and twirled in a circle moving all about the room. He tripped on a rug and fell. He started to open his eyes, but as soon as he saw the world spinning around him he quickly shut them.

The dark haired boy took a deep breath and let his dizziness fade away. He opened his eyes again and saw that he was on top of Ron's bed.

"Eww! _Not_ somewhere I want to be!" Harry shouted and was about to get off, but saw something blue poking out from underneath Ron's pillow.

He reached up and grabbed it. "It's a journal…," Harry looked at it, "It's _Ron's_ journal."

Harry looked around the room to make sure no one was in there, even though he was completely positive that he was alone.

"I know I shouldn't…. but I'm going to," he said as he opened the journal and started thumbing through the pages.

He stopped randomly at a page that appeared to have been written some time during the summer.

"_July 4,_

_I am so happy. Hermione asked me out. I know that the guy is supposed to ask the girl, but it's ok. I really do like her. I've kinda had a crush on her since 3rd year, but I've never had the guts to ask her out. I used to think that she had a thing for Harry, but now I know she doesn't. HA Harry! This time I got the girl! Take that asshole!_"

Harry glared at the page. He flipped forward a few more pages and started reading again.

"_September 25,_

_School's started back, and so much shit has happened. I found out something though. Harry's gay. Yea, go freakin figure. I thought that Ginny would be freaked out, but she didn't really care. She's busy fucking some other guy named Martin or something. Last year I would have killed the guy, but with me screwing Herms, I have no room to talk. Speaking of Herms, she's been acting really different lately. I'm not really sure why. She's been really mean to all of her old friends. She doesn't even talk to Harry anymore. You know, he's been really depressed lately, but what's new. I'm so sick of his 'woe is me attitude'. He thinks that he's so special. He isn't. He's just another fucked up kid. If he left no one would care."_

Harry stared at the page. His hands were shaking. He glared at the journal for a moment, then pulled out his wand.

"That fucking bastard! I was his first friend and he fucking betrays me! How could he do this to me!" Harry screamed as he pointed his wand at the book.

"**Incendio**!" Harry yelled then quickly threw the journal onto Ron's bed. A second after it landed, the said object burst into flame. The fire quickly spread across the comforter and soon the whole bed was engulfed in a blazing inferno.

Harry started laughing manically, "Mwah-ha-ha-ha Mwah ha ha!"

He immediately stopped when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Shit!"

An idea popped into his head. Harry ran to the bathroom and shut the door. He quickly turned one of the showers on and dove under it while ripping his clothes off of his body.

* * *

Ron whistled as he walked up the stairs. A smokey aroma drifted past his nose. He sniffed and smelled something burning. He rushed through the door and his eyes widened in horror. There in front of him, was his bed completely swallowed up in flames. 

"HOLY SHIT MY BED'S ON FIRE!" he screamed as he scrambled for his wand.

His shout was heard down below and caused several other students to come rushing upstairs.

"Holy fuck Ron's bed is on fire!" Neville yelled. Ron glared at him and aimed his wand at the bed and extinguished the fire.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing?" Ron whispered more to himself than the others.

Seamus poked his head in the room. "You know this all could have been prevented if you and Hermione stopped having such **_hot _****_fiery_** sex all the time."

Seamus moved his head just in time to avoid being hit by Ron's wand.

The bathroom door creaked open and Harry, wearing nothing but a towel, stepped out.

"Hey mates. If you all wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." Harry said with a slight smirk to the small crowd gathered at the door. The crowd immediately dispersed leaving only Ron and Seamus.

Ron looked at Harry suspiciously for a moment, then shook his head and left. Harry looked towards Seamus to see him standing there with his arms crossed.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? You came out wearing a towel and talking about people seeing you naked, so go ahead and drop the fucking thing already!"

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs to the Potions room after narrowly avoiding getting raped by Seamus. 

_"Note to self: never be stark naked in front of that horny little perv known as Seamus again."_

Harry opened the door to the classroom and walked in. He looked around, but didn't see Snape anywhere.

"Haloooo! Professor Snape? Are you in here?" Harry asked as he walked toward Snape's desk.

Harry looked down at the desk and saw a stack of magazines. On the top was an issue of _Potions Master Weekly_.

_"Ummm… ok. That's a boring topic."_

Harry was about to sit down at one of the desks, when something caught his eye. The corner of a picture was slightly peeking out from underneath the magazine. It looked… slightly erotic. Harry moved the top magazine slightly and saw a photograph of a naked wizard with a wand in an… an unusual place. He picked it up.

"_Potions Masters Unleashed_…. I didn't know Snape had it in him…. In fact I didn't _want_ to know that Snape had it in him."

Harry jumped when he heard a key unlocking the door next to the desk. He quickly put the magazines back and jumped into a seat.

A second after Harry sat down Snape walked through the door. When the professor saw him, his eyes widened.

"Oh, Mr. Potter. I wasn't expecting you. How long have you been here?"

"I only just got here Professor."

"Have you been near my desk?"

Harry shook his head. Snape took in a breath of relief.

"Umm… good the answers to the final are there. I wouldn't want you cheating."

"But Professor, we don't take finals in Potions…"

"Oh for fuck's sake Potter! What do you want?"

"I want to know more about my father and the whole conspiracy." Harry said quietly.

"Fine then Mr. Potter I'll…" Snape stopped talking and looked at the entrance to the class.

"What is it Pro-"

"Quiet boy! Quickly, run to the closet and hide. Don't say a word! Don't even breathe!"

"But Pr-"

"NOW POTTER!"

Harry ran to the closet and slammed the door shut. He slowed his breathing and listened. Someone entered the room.

"Severus, I need to talk to you. There have been some rumors that you've been telling fabrications about the Dark Lord."

_"Dumbledore!"_

"I have said anything Albus. Those are just rumors. I would never tell anything to anyone that isn't true."

"You're walking into very dangerous territory. This is something that you should not be meddling with Severus. If you keep telling Harry that Voldemort is his father, then I will be forced to take drastic actions."

"Harry has a right to know! It isn't right for you to use him like this. He is just a pawn to you. You'll ruin this boy's life, and for what? Power? Glory? There _is_ no glory in what you've done. I may be silenced, but the game has already begun. You might be in control now, but even a mere pawn can overthrow the king. You should be wary Albus. Times are changing, and you're losing."

Harry heard a crash that sounded as if someone had been thrown into a wall.

"_Don't_ threaten me Severus. That boy will believe _whatever_ I want him to. He's already 'fought' Voldemort on many occasions. He believes that the enemy _is_ the 'Dark Lord'. I showed him that mirror his first year. The one that has Lily and James's souls trapped inside. A small price for them to pay to help in the battle against evil."

"How could you do such a thing? They followed your orders. They stole an innocent child from his mother's arms for _YOU_! And your reward to them was to imprison their souls in a mirror just so Harry would believe they were his real parents?"

Harry heard another crash on the opposite side from where the other one had been.

"Don't chastise me about what's right or wrong. They served their purpose. I don't need them. I only need Harry. With his great power I can easily overthrow Tom Riddle and take control."

"What is there to overthrow? He has no one! He has nothing! He is a broken man whom you have personally deformed with your so called 'horcruxes'. You had his wife hidden away from him. He has _nothing_ Albus. What is there for you to overthrow? The few people that actually believe that he's the one who's right, that you _have_ lost it, that _you_ are actually the villain?" Snape shouted.

Harry heard a loud resounding smack echo throughout the room.

"_I _am the just one._ I_ am right. _I_ will make sure that Harry never sees his father again. _I_ will kill you if you ever say anything to that boy about this. I don't want to lose you Severus. It would be a tragic thing."

The sound of a door opening echoed through the room.

"I bid thee goodnight Severus.… and you _should_ take care of that bleeding. It's going to stain your robes."

Harry heard footsteps followed by the closing of a door. He opened the door slightly.

"You can come out of the closet Harry."

Harry stood there a moment then burst out laughing. He saw something flying towards him and quickly shut the door. There was a thunk on the other side. He opened it and found a large black stapler lying on the ground.

He looked at Snape. "You threw a stapler at me?... wait, how the bloody hell did you get a stapler?"

Snape looked up at him from his position on the floor. "Well, you know how that Invisibility cloak was a present from your father? Well Harry, this was a present from mine."

"Your father gave you a stapler?"

"I never said he liked me." Snape said with a slight smile.

Snape sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Harry. I didn't mean for you to know that much so soon."

Harry shrugged. "It's ok… Well, I'll see you later Professor. I'm hungry for dinner. I haven't eaten all day. Oh, are you going to be alright Professor? You're bleeding all over the place."

Snape nodded and stood up. Harry walked out the door and closed it behind him. Snape started heading towards his desk. Suddenly Harry's head popped in though the door.

"Oh, one more thing Professor! You shouldn't leave your magazines laying out. People might get the wrong idea about your final."

Harry quickly shut the door as the stapler slammed into it.

* * *

Harry laid his head down on the table. All around him people were talking and shouting and laughing, but Harry just wasn't in the mood to join in. The whole event that had occurred just a few minutes earlier, had significantly shaken him up. 

"Are you ok Harry?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"No, not really," Harry replied in a sullen voice.

"Oh, not again," Hermione said from behind Ron.

Harry looked up at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just so tired of it Harry. You always complain about every little thing that happens to you. No one cares if you had a bad day! Everyone has problems. Just because you're 'The Golden Boy' doesn't mean that you can complain about all of yours! Why don't you get over yourself? Everyone's sick of hearing about the fucking 'Boy Who Lived'."

Harry stood up. "What.the. fuck! I _rarely_ complain about anything you **bitch**. NO ONE knows what I am going through, but I DON'T complain about it. You have the perfect fucking life Hermione! You have parents that you can see anytime. I don't. You have a fucking little cat that you can pet and talk to whenever. I don't, Hedwig's gone. You have a boyfriend. I have no one. Your summers are spent with your other friends or Ron. My summers are spent with the relatives from hell. Your windows might have curtains. Mine have FUCKING BARS!

"I don't complain about everything Hermione. I rarely even speak to you anymore. You have no right to tell me that I need to get over myself. You don't know me. You never will. The only person who's bothered to talk to me for more than a minute is the ONLY one who could tell me to stop complaining. I hate you Hermione. You are an egotistical bitch who needs to get her nose out of other people's business. I've put up with you for years, but I'm going to finally say something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

Harry stepped back from her and looked straight at her.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BUSHY HAIRED, BUCK TOOTHED, UGLY, FAT ASSED, SMART ALECKED, KNOW-IT-ALL BITCH!"

Harry turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Unbeknownst to him is that he was followed by someone from the Slytherin table.

* * *

Harry sat on the ground outside the Great Hall with his head buried in his arms. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Blaise standing over him. 

"Harry? Are you ok?"

"No. I am not ok. Everything has crashed down upon me. I've been given a burden so big that I don't know if I can take it. Everything good that happens in ruined by something bad. I just can't deal with it. Every day I want to die. I have no purpose here. I have no one. I have nothing to live for. I'm just the 'Boy Who Lived' to everyone. No one sees me for who I am. I can't take it. I hate it. I just want to die. If I died _no one_ would care."

Blaise tilted Harry's chin so that he was looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"Draco would."

Blaise stood up and slowly walked away.

* * *

Hello hello! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember that I'll update **EARL**Y if I get **275 reviews**! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello hello! I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I've had a shit load of crap to go through. I start school next week, so I've had to get ready for that... the beta issue... and some other personal things.

Ok, I would like to personally thank ALL the people who volunteered to be my beta. I know that you all worked really hard on the test. However, I couldn't chose all of you to be my beta. If by now you haven't received a personal message from me, then I'm sorry, but you haven't been picked. I know that you're going to think I'm a bitch for saying all this in my story, but you'll get over it. I thank all of you again for trying.

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**Nina:** I MISSSS YOU! You need to go ahead and get home so we can talk and stuff! You've given me so much inspiration and -insert mushy speech here-. GET BACK SOON!

**Willow:** Thank you soooo much! I could not write and post this story without your help!

**Daisy: **You're awesome -insert mushy speech here- and that's why there's a Christmas... Goodnight all!

**Kaitlyn: **What can I say? I love ya girl! You're amazing, you're... Kaitlyn!

Ok... here's the deal with new chapters. This is the last prewritten one that I have. So that means that I'll have to start writing more. The only problem is that school starts next week and I know that it's going to be hell. I will post a new chapter by no earlier than **August 12**... although, I could get another one out **August 5 IF I got 333 reviews.** I know that's a lot to ask for, but I don't want to say a lower number and get that many so fast because I honestly might not be able to write. So remember, I'll be posting August 12, or August 5... it just depends on you.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Harry stared into his pillow. He felt like shit. After that encounter with Blaise he had walked back to his room and had flopped down on his bed.

_"How could I have forgotten about Draco? I know he's been gone, but I shouldn't have forgotten about him like that. I was too busy pitying myself that I forgot that someone really does care."_

Harry rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't sure how long it had been since dinner, but he knew it had to have been a few hours, so his roommates would be arriving shortly. He heard the door open and someone walk in, but he didn't look to see who it was.

"Harry? Can I talk to you?" Ron said in a quiet whisper.

Harry barely nodded and continued staring up at the ceiling.

"Look... mate… I'm sorry. I've been an ass. I've been your best friend for years, and now… now I'm acting like I barely care about you. I'm sorry. Some stuff happened over the summer, and I never talked to you, and then the thing with Hermione…. I'm just sorry Harry. I know that you probably hate me."

Harry sighed and sat up.

"It isn't just that Ron. You haven't been acting like you _barely_ care about me, you've been acting like I'm just some nuisance that you want nothing to do with. Ron… I read your journal."

Ron's face paled. "How much did you read?"

Harry looked at the floor. "Enough to know how you really feel."

"Oh…Did you set my bed on fire?"

Harry looked up. "Maybe."

Ron frowned then slowly smiled. "You'll have to teach me how to do that."

Harry sighed and looked away. Ron's smile faded. He sat down next to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry. I wrote some things in there that I don't really mean. I just feel… jealous. You always seem to get attention. I just feel… left out. You get to go on all these magnificent adventures, and I… I get left with the crowd, to only be a simple spectator. The only truly good thing that's happened in a long time is that Herms asked me out. I love her Harry. She cares about me. She's there for me. I feel like someone when I'm with her."

Harry turned to Ron and glared. "Well, thank you for telling me that Ron. It's nice to know how happy you are with her."

"She said some things that were wrong, Harry. In fact, she's been saying a lot of stuff recently. She seems like she really hates you now. Did you say something to her?"

"No, I have barely talked to her until today, if you can even call _that_ talking. Ron… when did she start saying things to you about me?"

Ron rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm… I think she started bad mouthing you sometime after she began those private lessons with Dumbledore."

Harry's eyes snapped to Ron. "What kind of private lessons?"

Ron shrugged. "She said that Dumbledore wanted her to take them because she's the top of the class and if she wanted she could go ahead and start taking seventh year classes."

Harry's brain whirled with thought.

_"Dumbledore giving Hermione private lessons. That sounds suspicious. He must be telling her something. I need to find out more about them …"_

"When's her next lesson?"

Ron yawned. "Tonight, I think. They're usually around eleven. Well, I'm off to take a shower." He looked at his friend. "Harry, I really am sorry about everything. I deserved the bed thing. Hell, I deserve a lot worse. If there's ever anything I can do to make this up to you, just tell me."

Ron stood and walked into the bathroom. Harry waited until the door was closed, then quickly moved over to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Ok, all I have to do is sneak out, find where they are, sneak in, listen to them, then sneak out, and get back here. Ok… here I go."

Harry pulled on the cloak and walked out the door.

* * *

"I am such an idiot! I forgot the stupid map! How the bloody hell am I supposed to find them without it? Argh! I should have thought this fucking plan through! If I go back to get it, then they might be gone by the time I get back! I am such a dumbass!" Harry yelled at himself. He was about to head back when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. 

A soft voice whispered in Harry's ear, "I wouldn't call your ass dumb. I'd call it sexy."

Harry turned his head and saw two grey lust-filled eyes staring back at him. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Draco! Where have you been?" Harry said as he turned around and threw his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry closer. "Harry, I've missed you so much. I've been… busy… helping my father, but that can wait until later. Has anything interesting happened while I've been gone?"

Harry looked up into the blonde boy's face. "Many things have happened. I set Ron's bed on fire, Dumbledore threatened Snape, I got into a fight with Hermione, Ron apologized for being an ass, and I found out Hermione is having meetings with Dumbledore about something. In fact I was just on my way to try to sneak into one of those meetings when I bumped into you."

Draco's eyes opened in surprise. "You set Weasley's bed on fire? I bet he was pissed off."

Harry smiled. "He was. In fact when he came up there he… oh crap! You've gotten me off track. I HAVE to go to that meeting Draco. I'll talk to you later."

Harry started to run off when Draco's hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Now wait a minute, I will not allow you to go snooping around and leave me here all alone and horny. I'm coming with you... and when we're done with this I wish to _talk_ with you."

Harry sighed. "Fine Draco, but come on! We have to go _now_!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and started running.

Draco smirked. "You do know where you're going, right? Because if I remember correctly you were swearing at yourself because you didn't know where it was."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh fuck."

Draco smiled. "Oh whatever would you do without me?" Draco said as he pulled out a piece of parchment from his robe.

Harry looked at Draco. "How is a little scrap of parchment going to help me?"

Draco winked, "You aren't the only one with a map of this school."

"How do you know-?"

"I know more than you think my inquisitive little lion," he said with his eyes twinkling.

Harry looked at it and gasped. It was almost exactly the same as the Marauder's map. However there weren't any small dots to signify where people were.

"Draco, there aren't any people on it."

He sighed, "Of course not Harry. You have to say the magic words…. Showem Meum Theum Peopleum Inem Theum Schoolem!"

Harry snorted. "What the hell? When the people were making this map, did they run out of Latin words to use for a revealing spell?"

Draco shrugged. "No, I think they were just too lazy to look any up."

Harry looked back down at the map and saw little dots running every which way.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know which ones are Hermione and Dumbledore?"

Immediately after the words left his mouth, all dots faded away except for two which were labeled: Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Well… let's go then!" Draco said and the two headed off.

* * *

The two stopped in front of a large, black, wooden door. There were two voices coming from behind it. 

"Harry, I think someone's in there."

Harry rolled his eyes and put his ear against the door.

"For the last damn time Professor we are not going to have any fucking bananas at the dance!"

"But Hermione, what is wrong with bananas?"

"I told you, if there are bananas there, something is bound to happen and someone could end up pregnant!"

There was silence for a moment.

"I've never heard of bananas getting anyone pregnant. Are we talking about the same thing? I'm talking about the small yellow fruit that you eat. I know for a fact those don't impregnate people."

Hermione sighed. "I _meant_ that people could have _ideas_ about bananas and then something would happen."

There was another moment of silence.

"So you mean to tell me that if people have erotic thoughts about bananas they get pregnant?"

"NOOOO! I mean that if there are bananas out, some pervert would get a sick idea about it. Then one thing might lead to another and someone could end up pregnant."

"…. So the sick pervert would get the banana pregnant?"

Harry heard a loud thump coming from the other room.

"You didn't have to hit me! I may be your uncle, but that is no reason for you to be abusive!"

Harry's mouth dropped open. Hermione was Dumbledore's niece!

Draco gave Harry a surprised look. Harry just shrugged and put his ear back against the door.

_"That makes sense. That's how she was able to get that time turner thing back in third year. That's how she got into the school. That's-"_

"What about cucumbers?"

Harry heard the thumping noise again.

"I was just asking…"

"If only people knew how stupid you really are."

"Hermione, I am not stupid. I just act a little silly around you. Now remember, the dance will be tomorrow night. I'll make the announcement about it at breakfast. You'd better go to bed soon. I don't want you falling asleep during classes."

Hermione sighed. "Tomorrow is Sunday. We don't have any classes on Sunday."

"Oh… well, goodnight."

Harry heard chairs scrape on the floor and feet walking towards the door. He grabbed Draco and started running down the hall, away from the door. They were about to turn a corner when they saw a light approaching them. The light was casting shadows off of everything in the corridor. One of those things was Mrs. Norris.

"Shit!" Harry whispered. He quickly pulled Draco into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"Why, hello Mr. Potter, I didn't expect to see you at this hour."

Harry turned around and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing, well floating behind him.

"Nick! I need your help! We're trapped. Filch is coming towards us and Hermione and Dumbledore are coming behind us. We really need your help. Please?"

Nick thought for a moment, then nodded and floated through the wall.

"Well... that was certainly helpful of him," Draco said.

Harry elbowed him. "Shut it! You'll get us caught!"

Draco was about to reply when they both heard a scream followed by someone's maniacal laughter.

"Peeves, you son of a bitch! I'm going to fucking exorcise your ass!" Hermione screamed from down the hall. Someone ran by the door in the direction of the screams.

Nick floated back into the classroom. "It would seem as if he has taking a liking to you, Mr. Malfoy. I had just barely mentioned that you two were in need of assistance when he sped off and started throwing balloons filled with slime at Ms. Granger."

Draco snorted, "Serves that bushy-haired bitch right."

Harry elbowed him again. "Thank you so much for your help. If there's anything I can ever do for you, just let me know."

Harry grabbed Draco and quickly ran out the door.

* * *

Draco looked down at the porridge in front of him and yawned. His eyes started closing and slowly his head slipped off his hands and his face landed right in the bowl. 

Blaise looked over at his friend to see him snoring away into his breakfast.

"Holy crap!" he yelled and yanked Draco's head out of it.

Draco snapped up and looked around, flinging porridge on the other students.

"What? What did I miss?"

Blaise sighed. "Nothing, you-"

"Then why the bloody hell did you wake me up?" Draco yelled at him.

"_Because,_ you were using your breakfast as a pillow."

Draco held a hand up to his face. He pulled it back and it came away covered in a gooey gray substance.

"Oh fuck...… well, goodnight," he said as he let his head fall back down onto the table.

Blaise sighed and continued eating his own food.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. No one paid him any attention. He cleared it again. One person looked up at him, but then went back to eating. Dumbledore sighed and pulled out an air horn. He pressed the button immediately filling the hall with a loud annoying sound.

Everyone covered their ears and looked at him. He let go of the button and put the object down.

"You know, I've always liked these devices. They're so much fun to play with," he looked at the students, "Now that I have your attention, I have an announcement to make. There is going to be a dance tonight. You may wear whatever pleases you, although don't wear anything scandalous enough that I have a heart attack. It starts at seven and will end whenever I get tired. Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, classes have been cancelled for tomorrow."

The students stared at Dumbledore. Seamus stood up.

"Have you lost your marbles Professor? A dance and no classes? Why? Oh, and did you really mean that we can wear whatever we want?"

Dumbledore nodded. "No, Mr. Finnegan, I have not lost my marbles. Yes, a dance and no classes, and yes, you may wear what ever your kinky little mind can come up with. As for the rest of you, I'm sure that you're wondering 'why' also. Well, as most of you are aware there has been no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the past few-"

"What the hell! If that wasn't a teacher teachin' that class then what the hell was it!" another student shouted.

"I was coming to that. He was a substitute, just filling in until the real teacher showed up. Now, please allow me to introduce Mr. Edwards."

A thin, pale, black haired man, who no one had noticed until now, stood up. He was wearing dark blood red robes. His face was clean shaven and his eyebrows weren't bushy. With a closer look at him, you would see that he had the same color eyes as his robes. He looked professional and kempt… except for his hair. The best way to term it… is that he had sex hair.

The only true way to define this man is that he was fucking hot. It made all straight girls swoon, and all the gay guys _'boing'_.

"I would like to thank all of Hogwarts for letting me teach at this wonderful establishment. I would like to explain that the reason that you are having a dance is because I wished my first day here to be memorable. The reason that you don't have classes is because I just got here and I need to get settled in and prepare my lessons. Now, the final thing that I have to say is this: no, I do not want a girlfriend. I may be very _young_, but that doesn't mean that I want to sleep with every person who hits on me. Besides, I wouldn't _want _to have sex with you. I don't swing that way. Oh, and for further reference, you may call me Darien."

He sat back down. All were quiet for a moment, then stood and started clapping. Darien searched the crowd and saw the person he had been looking for.

"_This _is going to be a fun year," he whispered to himself.

Harry watched everyone dancing. He wanted to get up and join in the fun, but he had promised Draco that his first dance of the night would be with him. The only problem was that Draco wasn't there yet. So, Harry just sat in his chair and watched the other people dance.

"Enjoying yourself, Harry?"

Harry turned to look at the speaker. It was the new teacher, Mr. Edwards, better known as Darien.

"Oh, hello, Professor. How are you?"

Darien sat down next to him. "Don't even start that 'Professor' crap. I'm only nineteen, too young to be called that."

Harry looked at him inquisitively. "How did you get this job? I thought that they only hired you to be a teacher if you are… old."

Darien smiled. "Well, let's just say that I have… plenty experience dealing with this subject."

Harry nodded and then saw Darien's teeth.

"Holy shit! You're a vampire!"

"Oh, please do yell that just a little louder, I don't think those people over there heard you."

"Oh… sorry. It just kinda... surprised me a little. I haven't really ever met a vampire before. Well, at least I don't think I have. Oh, I don't even really know anymore… Umm, if you don't mind my asking, when exactly did you become a vampire?"

"Exactly seven hundred ninety-six years and thirty three days ago."

Harry's mouth dropped. "But I thought that you were only nineteen!"

Darien cocked his head in thought

"Yes, yes I did say that. But, I _was_ nineteen when it happened. I don't really count the years after that as aging, since I don't really… age."

"Oh, well that's cool."

"Well, I must bid you goodnight Harry. It would seem that your little boy toy is heading this way, and I don't want him to get all pissy."

Harry laughed and bid Darien a goodnight just as Draco arrived at the table.

"You're late blondy." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I had a specific time to be here."

Harry stood and grabbed Draco's hand leading him to the dance floor.

"It's ok, I'll get over it." Harry said as he pulled Draco close to him and wrapped his arms around the said blonde's neck.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about Darien."

Harry's heart stopped. "We weren't doing anything Draco. We were just talking. I'm being honest. Just tal-" Draco put a hand over Harry's mouth.

"I know that. I may be dumb, but I'm not dense. What I need to tell you is that he works for your father. He's come here to help Harry."

Harry was about to answer when a loud resonating smack echoed throughout the room. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at the source of the sound. Harry and Draco moved closer. He saw Blaise standing there wearing black leather pants with chains covering them, a black tank, and a sheer, thin, silver fishnet shirt on top of it. The infamous troublemaker was holding onto Seamus, whose clothes were a little less scandalous, and smirking. Next to them stood an angry blushing seventh year holding his bum.

Blaise casually looked over towards him. "Oops, my hand slipped."

The crowd laughed and slowly dispersed, and the music stared again.

Draco slid his arms around Harry. "This will _definitely_ be a night to remember."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thank you to ALL REVIEWERS! It makes me happy to see so many loving fans :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello hello! I am sooooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to post! I have had so much shit to deal with in my life it's insane! I'll try to get on more often and write more!

Thank you for waiting for so long! I love you all! Especially Willow! My amazing beta and even more amazing friend! I love you to death Fredalgo!.. sorry Captain Fredalgo!

Read on!

-Katie

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Snape had sex with WHOM!" Harry's voice echoed off the walls as he stared at Draco with eyes wide as saucers, walking through the door of the staff room to sit on the couch.

The blonde smiled and laughed at the shocked boy sitting next to him.

"Yes, Harry. Professor Snape had a hot, steamy one night stand with Lockheart. I walked into Snape's office and saw them on the floor pounding away at each other. Later, he told me that it was revenge for the love potion thing on Valentine's Day."

Harry walked to the window and felt Draco come up behind him and snake his arms around him, whilst nibbling on his boyfriend's ear. Draco began caressing down the brunette's waist, and the moment Draco touched Harry's pants they vanished.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"Harry, for once, shut up," Draco admonished, grinning at him.

The blonde turned him around and pushed him against the wall, crushing his lips against Harry's and forcing his tongue inside Harry's mouth. He rubbed his hands across Harry's back while grinding his pelvic bone against Harry's.

Harry's head was swimming in ecstasy as he felt Draco's clothed erection rubbing against his bare crotch. He quickly unbuttoned said blonde's shirt as their tongues engaged in a fierce duel for dominance. After what seemed like an hour, Harry was finally able to get the incriminating piece of clothing off his lover's body. He threw it carelessly to the floor and, upon doing so, realized that his chest was bare also. Harry paused for a moment, wondering when his shirt had come off, when he felt Draco nip his tongue.

The two pulled apart for some much needed air and Harry looked at the blonde.

"What? Don't want the rest off?" Draco said with a seductive smirk.

"Well, you seem to have the 'removing of clothes' part down. So, I thought _you_ would do the honors," Harry said teasingly while rubbing his nude body against Draco's half clothed one.

Draco groaned softly and began pulling his pants off. As soon as they were on the floor, he took Harry's mouth again in another lust-filled kiss.

Harry moaned within Draco's mouth. The blonde mentally smirked and pulled his mouth away from Harry's, and started moving lower, licking his way down Harry's chest. Draco closed his mouth over one of Harry's nipples tasting the sweat and a flavor that was uniquely Harry.

The blonde slowly reached down and took Harry's erection in his hand and started massaging it. Said boy whimpered as his lover began to move his hand faster and faster. Harry was about to reach his peak, when Draco pulled his hand away.

"Damn it, Malfoy! Stop teasing me!" Harry cried out.

"Shut the fuck UP, Harry!" Ron yelled.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a tangled heap of sheets on the floor next to his bed.

"What the hell is he going on about?" Dean yelled from across the room.

"Nothing, just another wet dream of him fucking the ferret," Ron replied in a sleepy voice.

Harry jumped up, beet red. He grabbed the clothes on top of his trunk and threw them on over his boxers. After grabbing a pair of shoes, Harry ran out of the room.

Seamus sat up in bed and looked around the room in a confused stupor.

"Wha'? What did I miss?"

* * *

Harry walked down the hall glaring at the floor. Not only was he completely humiliated, he was also mad that he hadn't gotten to finish the dream.

The brunette hadn't been able to stay with Draco for very long the night before due to some "urgent business" that his date had to attend to.

The young wizard looked up just in time to see himself collide with an overburdened Luna. Harry's lightning fast reflexes from his many years of playing Quidditch caused his arm to shoot out and grab hold of Luna before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," she said looking up at Harry.

Harry shrugged and helped her steady herself. Suddenly it dawned on him that Luna wasn't carrying school supplies. Her arms were full of what looked like trapping gear.

"Uh, Luna? Why are you carrying all those nets and cages?"

Luna jumped and looked at Harry like she had forgotten he was there.

"Oh, these? Well you see, I am on my way to capture a kwaptar. They've recently migrated to this part of the country, and I would love to see one."

Harry stared at her, "Ah…"

"You're more than welcome to come with me, Harry. It would be lovely to have company."

He thought it over for a moment, and finally his mind came up with the answer 'why not'.

"I'll come along with you Luna. I've never seen a kwaptar before, and it would definitely be interesting to see one."

* * *

-SMACK-

"Dammit!" Harry seethed as he was slapped in the face for the fourth time by yet another low-hanging branch.

Luna stopped and looked back at Harry, "Shhh, you're going to scare them."

She turned back around and continued her questionable quest. Harry rolled his eyes, sighed, and slowly continued after her.

* * *

Harry was starting to wonder if the girl he was following was truly looking for something, or if she was just lost.

He pondered this due to the fact that Luna would occasionally stop, look around, sprint a few feet ahead, swing the net, and then continue walking. At one point she swung one of the nets around so wildly that it hit branches and make leaves fly around her in a miniature whirlwind.

His mind was so caught up in pondering this that he didn't notice she had stopped, and plowed into her.

"Look! There's one now!" She whispered and pointed in front of her.

Luna quietly reached into a pouch on her side and pulled out a perfume bottle. She proceeded to spray whatever it was in the air and everything around her, which included Harry's face. He gagged from the horrifically foul odor and was about to yell at the girl, when she leaped forward onto the ground with her net waggling about in front of her.

"I CAUGHT IT, HARRY!"

Harry, who was still partially blinded from the 'perfume', choked out, "What? I don't see anything!"

Luna held up the net close to Harry's face. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked at the net.

"What the-?" Harry rubbed his eyes again and looked back at the net.

Trapped inside was a small rodent looking creature. It had large blue eyes with fluffy green fur. Two small, pointy teeth poked out from underneath its upper lip. It had a long furry tail, almost like a cat's. The feet were small, covered in a dark blue fur, and had sharp claws. On the thing's back were a pair of blue dragon-like wings.

"This, Harry, is a kwaptar."

Harry could do nothing but stare at the moving object held within Luna's net.

"Harry?"

"It's all been true?"

Luna quirked an eyebrow, "What's been true, Harry?"

"All the things you've always told us about. All the strange animals and such. Everything. It's all true."

The small girl giggled. "Of course it's true, silly. I wouldn't go about spreading lies."

Harry looked at her. "And the Quibbler?"

"Everything printed in it is one hundred percent true. Especially the things about Tom and Dumbledore. God knows we could never print anything false about that issue. Tom would kill us!"

"Tom?"

"Yes Harry, Tom, a.k.a. Voldemort, the Dark Lord… your father."

Harry's heart leaped. "You know about my father!"

"Yeeeaah… mostly everyone knows about your father. Dumby doesn't have as many followers as he thinks."

Harry slumped to the ground and sat.

"Are you ok?"

Harry looked at hands and shook his head. "How?"

Luna kneeled down in front of him.

"How what, Harry?"

He looked up at her face. "How does everyone know?"

Luna smirked. "The Quibbler."

Harry's face took on a look of confusion.

"What? That doesn't say anything about him. It only talks about weird, random things."

"Honestly Harry, I don't know how you've made it in the world all these years. You're so clueless," she said pulling out a copy of the Quibbler from her pouch.

He gave her a questioning look.

"I always keep one of these on me. You never know when you'll come upon a carnavogorian, and everyone knows you would never want to be caught by one of those without some sort of reading material."

Harry shrugged and took it from her hand. He thumbed through it, but didn't see anything relatively even close to his father.

"There's nothing in here about him," he said with a slight tone of disappointment.

Luna smiled and waved her hand over the open magazine. The words on the pages floated out of the book along with all the pictures and page numbers. They gathered above, then slowly fell back onto the pages.

Harry watched this happen in amazement, then looked down at the magazine. Apart from the colors and layout, nothing about it was the same. The words that he had just read moments earlier had reformed into new ones. The pictures had morphed into completely different scenes and people. Also, the page numbers were backwards.

"This is amazing! This information isn't supposed to be known by anyone!"

"Why do you think the Quibbler sells so well?"

Harry looked down at the magazine, then back at Luna.

"How does this work? I mean, if Dumbledore had one of these, couldn't he just wave his hand over this and see everything?"

Luna shook her head.

"You see, it's very complicated, yet very simple."

She sat on the ground and spread her legs out in front of her.

"In order to get a copy of the Quibbler with all the hidden bits, you have to subscribe. To do this, you send us a request and we send you a contract. The contract is to be signed, in blood, and sent back."

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "It has to be signed in _blood_? What does this contract say?"

"Nothing really, just a bunch of legal mumbo-jumbo."

"So, after they sign the contract, the people send it to you and then they get a _special_ copy and all they have to do is wave their hand over it to see everything?"

Luna shook her head, "No, we have a representative that goes to each recipient's house and gives the person a small tattoo on the palm of his or her hand."

Luna held up her hand. Harry leaned forward to get a closer look and saw a small 'Q' directly under her pointer finger.

"This tattoo enables the person to read the secret print hidden on the pages."

Harry was slightly confused.

"How was I able to read it? I don't have a tattoo."

Luna smiled and pointed to his forehead. "You don't need one. You're special."

It took Harry a moment to realize what she was talking about. Then it hit him.

"Oh."

Luna stood and grabbed her net with the still-struggling kwaptar in it.

"So Harry, I hear Dumby's keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't go talking to Snape anymore."

Harry stood and nodded while brushing himself off.

"I have a proposition for you, Harry."

He looked at her.

"I'll go to Snape twice a week and ask him any questions you want answered. This way Dumbledore won't know you know more than he thinks you know."

"But, what happens if he asks you why you're going down to see Snape all the time?"

"I'll just say I'm getting tutored and he's only doing it because my father promises to send him any newly discovered potions before they're printed in the magazine."

Harry smiled and hugged Luna.

"Thank you so much."

She smiled and squirmed out of his arms.

"Hold on there, I haven't told you what I want you to do for me."

Harry's heart sunk. His mind started to go through all the things that a person could possibly want for this huge of a favor.

"I want you to talk to someone for me."

Harry's whirling mind stopped. "What?"

"I want you to talk to someone for me."

"Who and why?"

Luna blushed and looked away, "A… a boy."

Harry smiled. "Which boy?"

"…. longbtm.."

"Who?"

"Neville Longbottom!"

Harry laughed and held out his hand, "It's a deal then. I'll talk to Neville for you."

Luna smiled and grabbed hold of Harry's hand shaking it, "And I'll talk to Snape."

Luna bent down and picked up all her 'gear' and started walking back towards the castle, dropping an item every once in a while. Harry followed behind her, picking up the dropped things. The two talked about Draco, Tom, Neville, and Hermione's sudden change in personality.

* * *

The pair reached the castle just as the sun was starting to set. Harry held open the door for Luna as she struggled to make it inside without dropping anything else.

They made their way through the halls until it came time for them to part ways.

Luna smiled at Harry and started to walk away towards the Ravenclaw dorms. "Oh, Luna! One more thing before you go," Harry yelled to her.

She turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

"How will you get me the info from you-know-who?"

Luna smiled again and started walking away calling back, "You'll see!"

* * *

I hope you liked it! Sorry again for the long wait! 


End file.
